Sous les nuages de Kumotori
by Lady Blackwood
Summary: Sasuke se réveille à Kumotori,blessé et paumé. La guerre est finie, ses ennemis sont morts et, tandis que toute sa vie défile devant ses yeux, il se remet en question, auprès de Naruto. YAOI. Happy End. résumé naze


**Titre: _Sous les nuages de Kumotori_**

**Couple: Naruto-Sasuke**

**Note de l'auteur:** _Encore une petite fic où il ne se passe pas grand-chose du point de vue de l'action, étant donné que j'ai préféré étudier là la psychologie de l'ami Sasuke. Désolée pour ceux et celles qui trouvent ça long/lent, mais cette fic était prévue pour être un oneshot, donc malgré le côté lancinant de la chose, je la laisse telle quelle. _

_Pour le reste, je tiens à m'excuser de mon retard par rapport à ma fiction Renaissance, j'avoue que j'ai pas du tout eu ni le temps ni la force (grosse période loosesque de 3 mois... v_v) de me remettre au recopiage intensif :p J'espère que cette fic-ci vous permettra de patienter un peu, d'autant plus que je pars samedi à San Francisco pour participer à la YAOI-CON (non, ne me tuez pas!!!!!) et du coup, ça va encore me ralentir un peu. Ou me donner des idées, qui sait? ;)_

_Bonne lecture!!!  
_

**_Lady B._**

* * *

Ca cogne ma tête. Ca fait mal. Merde, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Je plisse les yeux et sens une terrible douleur sur mon flanc gauche.

Pourquoi ? Ca tire. P'tain…

J'essaie de relever mes paupières, mais c'est pas si simple. Un mouvement pareil relance la douleur qui cogne dans mon crâne. Merde, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe… ?

Des images.

Je les vois défiler dans ma tête –mes souvenirs ? Elles me rappellent des évènements un peu flous, que je n'arrive pas à considérer comme réels ou comme de simples élucubrations dues à la souffrance physique.

Itachi. Mon frère.

Madara.

L'Akatsuki.

Danzou. Le conseil des Kage.

Le Raikage.

Et…

Naruto ?

J'essaie de me concentrer. Toutes ces pensées me vrillent l'esprit. J'aimerais remettre de l'ordre dans mes idées, mais tout s'embrouille dans ma tête. Je ressens des sensations étranges, comme cette douleur tenace au côté, ces martèlements incessants dans mon crâne. Je sens aussi des fourmis désagréables dans mes mains qui remontent vicieusement le long de mes bras. Instinctivement, je bouge légèrement mes membres, tentant de chasser ces picotements furieux qui me démangent, mais ça ne change rien à l'affaire.

Non, ça ne change rien à mon mal-être.

Il faut pourtant que je bouge. Que je me redresse. Malheureusement, je sens que si je lève la tête, mon estomac ne le supportera pas. J'ai déjà le cœur au bord des lèvres, je le sens remuer à des rythmes effrénés dans ma poitrine. Il n'attend qu'un faux mouvement de ma part pour faire signe à mon ventre de tout dégueuler…

Je cligne lentement des yeux. Ces satanés yeux qui refusent de s'ouvrir. Pourtant, je sais que je suis réveillé, que je devrais pouvoir lever mes paupières sans problèmes. Pourquoi celles-ci refusent-elles de m'obéir ? Ai-je été blessé plus sérieusement que je ne le crois ? Aurais-je perdu une fonction motrice m'empêchant d'ouvrir les yeux ?

Peu probable.

Je respire lentement, tentant de reprendre le contrôle de mon corps. Ma respiration, mes muscles… Je les sens qui tirent. Ils sont douloureux. Ma poitrine se soulève avec difficulté, je ressens une légère pression sur le torse. Sans doute une ou deux côtes cassées, rien de très inquiétant.

Maintenant, savoir où je suis.

Je me souviens vaguement m'être battu. Contre qui exactement, je ne sais plus. Mes souvenirs sont vagues et j'ai mené bien trop de combats ces derniers temps… Bien trop. _Itachi_. Tu me manques. Est-ce que je t'ai vraiment tué ou est-ce que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve… ?

Je ne sais plus.

Pourtant, je me rappelle encore bien ta pichenette sur mon front avant de t'écrouler, mort, à mes pieds.

_Itachi_.

Merde.

Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ?

Pourquoi m'as-tu fait croire à toute cette haine pour m'amener jusqu'à toi ?

J'aurais pu t'aider, je t'aurais suivi, tu sais ? J'aurais sans doute tout abandonné pour te suivre dans ton exil…

_Pourquoi es-tu parti, Sasuke ? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas parlé de tout ça ? J'aurais pu t'aider, Teme, on est coéquipiers toi et moi ! Oui, je t'aurais aidé, je t'aurais suivi dans ta folie car aider ses amis fait partie de mon nindô !_

_ Naruto…

Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand. Je me rappelle de _ses_ paroles, de ce qu'il m'avait dit. En réalité, lui et moi nous sommes pareils… Depuis toujours…

Mon cœur s'affole dans ma poitrine.

Naruto. Où est-il ?

Nous nous sommes battus, je m'en souviens maintenant. Il m'a aidé contre le Raikage. Il s'est mis en travers de son chemin. Il ne voulait pas que je sois la cible, _leur_ cible à tous.

Oui, c'est ça… maintenant, je suis recherché par tous.

Tous.

Je me redresse doucement, j'ai si mal à la tête, mais je sais que je ne dois pas rester là.

_Naruto, où es-tu ?_

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai besoin de savoir où tu es. Pendant des années, je t'ai ignoré, rejeté… et j'ai même voulu te tuer. Mais là… là, j'ai un besoin viscéral de te voir. D'accepter la réalité de ce qui s'est passé ces dernières heures –jours ? Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté là.

Besoin impérieux de _savoir_.

Je m'adosse contre le mur. Je suis dans un lit, dans ce qui semble être une petite chambre située sous les toits. Qui m'a emmené ici ? J'aimerais bien le savoir mais je ne sens nulle trace de chakra familier dans les environs.

_ Na… Naruto… ?

Je regarde partout, assimilant les lieux où je me trouve. Un mobilier modeste, des bassines par terre, des bandages usés, des vieux sacs dans un coin… Quelques kunaïs posés sur la commode, une lucarne entrouverte pour seule source de lumière… Je suis entièrement nu sous le drap, mais de grandes bandes ont été posées sur mes blessures. Etrange… Mince, je commence à voir un peu trouble. Et ça m'étonnerait que ce soit dû à la fatigue seule.

Je me pince l'arrête du nez, fronçant les yeux une nouvelle fois pour réajuster mes yeux à ma vue. Ce Sharingan est en train de me consumer, je le sais bien, et j'étais d'ailleurs persuadé que je crèverais durant mon dernier combat. Mais il faut croire que les Uchiha sont plus résistants que ça…

Tu parles d'une consolation !

Moi, je n'ai plus aucun désir de vivre. Plus aucun. La seule chose que je voudrais, c'est me recoucher sur ce matelas de fortune, fermer mes putains d'yeux maudits et ne plus jamais les ouvrir.

Mais faut croire que quelqu'un en a décidé autrement.

Quelqu'un que je _sens_ monter dans l'escalier.

Quelqu'un dont je reconnaîtrais le chakra entre mille.

_ Sasuke ?

La porte s'est ouverte et il se tient là, dans l'embrasure, ses cheveux blonds hirsute sur son crâne, son visage bien plus pâle que d'habitude et ses grands yeux bleus écarquillés fixés sur moi. En me voyant, il a laissé tomber tous les sacs qu'il tenait dans ses bras par terre, et il est resté là, un moment, figé comme un imbécile à se pincer pour voir s'il ne rêvait pas.

_ Sasuke, c'est vraiment toi ? Tu… tu es réveillé ?

Il s'approche de moi doucement et je constate avec désagrément que ses pas font grincer le plancher. Je ne sais pas où on est exactement, mais il faut croire qu'il ne s'agit pas là d'une demeure de grande richesse. Sans doute une planque, quelque part dans la forêt… Enfin quoique, au vu de la rumeur que j'entends passer par la lucarne, on doit plutôt se trouver dans un village quelconque.

Il me regarde comme si sa vie dépendait de ce que je voudrais bien lui dire. J'avoue que je n'ai pas vraiment envie de parler, je me sens encore nauséeux, dérangé. Mais ses yeux me fixent avec tellement d'insistance, tellement d'espoir que je me sens obligé d'ouvrir la bouche malgré moi.

_ Naruto…, murmure-je alors doucement lorsqu'il vient s'asseoir sur le matelas, près de moi.

Et c'est alors que je vois un truc incroyable se produire. Alors qu'il affectait à peine quelques secondes plus tôt une mine triste et inquiète, je vois son visage afficher un sourire magnifique, ses yeux rayonnant de joie.

Et mine de rien, ce sourire me fait quelque chose.

Je ne sais pas bien quoi exactement, mais c'est comme si d'un seul coup, mon âme ne dépend plus que de ça. De ce sourire. Et de ces yeux si bleus, un véritable ciel d'été… Pourquoi ne me suis-je jamais rendu compte à quel point il avait de beaux yeux, cet imbécile ?

_ Je suis content de voir que tu vas mieux, Sasuke, me murmure-t-il. Je… Je t'ai soigné du mieux que j'ai pu, mais… enfin je ne suis pas medic-nin, et j'ai eu quand même très peur.

_ Combien de temps ?

Il me regarde, l'air de pas comprendre. Je fronce les sourcils, exaspéré. Je me sens las, fatigué. Cette simple conversation me file une migraine de damné.

_ Ca fait combien de temps que je… enfin, combien de temps qu'on est _ici ?_

Je ne sais même pas ce que c'est que ce _ici_, ça paraît stupide de lui demander autre chose. Et puis surtout, je suis crevé.

_ Ca fait trois jours qu'on est ici, me répond-il. Quatre que tu dors.

Quatre jours.

Bon sang, quatre jours que je suis dans cet état ?

Je le regarde d'un air perplexe, ne comprenant plus rien aux derniers évènements. Pourtant, je me rappelle encore mon combat contre le Raikage. Je me souviens aussi très bien lorsque j'ai tenté d'assassiner Danzou. Je me souviens de tout. Oui, je me remémore parfaitement le dilemme de Naruto, la façon qu'il avait eue de me protéger et lorsque j'ai failli me faire tuer, sa fureur… La fureur de Kyuubi.

Je ferme les yeux, soupirant un instant.

_ Oui, je sais, dit-il, ça doit te paraître dingue tout ça. Le fait est que, après la mort de Danzou, tu…

J'écarquille de nouveau les yeux.

_ Danzou est mort ?

Il acquiesce gravement.

_ Oui. Tu l'as tué.

_ Moi ?

_ Oui. Et je t'ai aidé.

Il baisse les yeux, comme s'il avait honte de son acte. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire en coin. C'est bien mon Naruto, ça, que de devoir sans cesse respecter la vie de son prochain, même si ce dernier ne voyait en vous qu'un simple réceptacle du démon…

_ Suite à ça, continue-t-il, tu étais dans un état mourrant. Sakura t'a donné les premiers soins, mais j'ai dû très vite fuir, avec toi sur le dos, car nous étions désormais recherchés. Kakashi m'a assuré que cela ne durerait pas, que dès que Baa-chan serait rétablie, nous serions réhabilités à Konoha… Mais en attendant…

_ En attendant, tu nous a conduits ici… Où est-on au fait ?

_ Dans un petit village du pays de la Pluie. Kumotori. J'ai loué cette chambre à la propriétaire parce qu'elle ne se mêle pas de la vie de ses locataires. A vrai dire, depuis qu'on est là, je ne l'ai croisée qu'une ou deux fois dans les escaliers…

_ Hm.

Il a le regard vague, comme s'il cherche à m'expliquer quelque chose, mais qu'il ne sait pas par où commencer. Il regarde vers les sacs jonchés dans l'entrée, se lève, les ramasse et ferme la porte. Puis, il se met à les ranger nonchalamment là où il peut –la pièce n'est vraiment pas grande et elle est ne comporte qu'un lit, une commode, une petite table, une chaise et quelques étagères. Je m'aperçois que Naruto a déjà entassé tout un tas de bric et de broc un peu partout et qu'il doit sans doute acheter les provisions du jour pour le lendemain pour ne pas que la nourriture se gâte. En effet, il n'y a ni frigo, ni rien d'autre pour conserver des aliments frais.

Je fronce les sourcils tandis que ma tête me cogne au niveau des tempes.

Naruto me rejoint avec un verre d'eau à la main.

_ Bois un peu, me dit-il en me tendant le verre. Il faut t'hydrater.

J'acquiesce et me saisis maladroitement de l'objet. Au début, j'ai vraiment cru que l'objet allait me glisser entre les doigts tant ma prise était faible… Je me demande comment Naruto m'a alimenté durant tout ce temps où j'ai dormi…

_Quoique… peut-être est-ce mieux que je ne le sache pas_, me dis-je en pensant à des trucs bizarres.

Je mène le verre jusqu'à mes lèvres et me rends compte à quel point elles sont sèches. J'ai soif. L'eau s'écoule dans mon gosier comme un liquide bienfaiteur. Ca me rafraîchit. Je sens le liquide rouler dans ma gorge et glisser tout le long de mon œsophage.

Je tousse alors d'un seul coup, chaque toussotement provoquant en moi une douleur terrible.

_ Eeeh, pas si vite, me dit Naruto en me prenant le verre des mains. Ton corps n'est plus habitué à aller si vite, fais attention, Sasuke.

Il a posé sa main sur mon dos, et ce geste étrange m'a apaisé. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais c'est tout Naruto qui m'apaise à présent. Sa présence à mes côtés, sa voix lorsqu'il me raconte les derniers évènements, sa patience avec moi…

Je lève mes yeux vers lui et tombe dans son regard azur comme dans une mer calme d'un pays tropical. C'est incroyable comme son regard me tranquillise. J'ai l'impression que rien qu'en me perdant dans ses yeux, j'oublie tout le reste, mes soucis, ma douleur…

Il me sourit presque timidement. J'ai l'impression de rêver quand je vois ses joues se peindre d'un rouge léger. Est-ce qu'il a chaud ou est-ce que je lui lance moi aussi un regard embarrassé ?

Je ne sais pas, mais d'un coup, je suis gêné moi aussi. Et j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est pas le seul à rougir bêtement…

Je détourne les yeux et il attrape une gourde pour remplir mon verre à nouveau.

_ Sasuke…

Cette fois, il ne me donne pas le verre mais il l'approche directement de mes lèvres, comme si j'étais un bébé qui ne sait pas se débrouiller. Je fronce les sourcils et vais immédiatement lui faire une remarque désobligeante lorsque je remarque qu'il a fait ce geste inconsciemment –qu'en réalité, il ne fait même pas gaffe à ce qu'il fait vraiment tant ses yeux sont ailleurs et que sa pensée semble lointaine. On dirait qu'il veut me dire quelque chose, mais que ça le gêne.

Je suis perplexe. Je le fixe en me demandant quelle connerie il va encore me sortir, et, tout aussi négligemment que lui-même, j'ouvre la bouche pour boire ce qu'il me donne.

C'est frais. Agréable.

Je fais attention à ne pas m'étouffer cette fois.

_ En fait… euh…, continue mon ancien coéquipier, il faut que je te dise un truc par rapport à cet endroit.

Je relève un sourcil interrogateur et il se tourne vers moi, constatant tout juste qu'il tient dans sa main le verre que je bois. Perturbé, il le lâche aussitôt, trempant les draps par la même occasion.

Je fronce les sourcils, en sentant le liquide imprégner le drap, refroidissant violemment ma peau.

_ Oé, tu pourrais pas faire attention, dobe ?! grommelle-je.

Tout gêné, il se répand en excuses avant d'aller chercher un chiffon pour essuyer ses conneries. Ca m'étonne de lui. D'habitude, quand je l'insulte, il monte tout de suite sur ses grands chevaux et m'insulte en réponse. Mais là, rien. Pas même un petit _teme_ ou un regard courroucé.

C'est étrange.

Il a dû se passer plein de trucs durant mon absence. Des trucs que j'ignore et qui, sans doute ne me feront pas plaisir.

Il vaut mieux que j'évite de le questionner pour l'instant. Le connaissant, il ne se retiendra pas longtemps avant de cracher le morceau. Il est trop bavard, trop plein d'entrain pour me cacher des choses ; j'en suis intimement persuadé.

Je soupire alors et attrape le chiffon dans ses mains. Il me regarde bizarrement, d'un air interrogatif.

_ C'est bon, lui dis-je. Je vais essuyer. Toi, explique-moi ce que tu veux me dire depuis tout à l'heure.

_Oh, euh… c'est pas très grave…

Il me sourit bêtement tandis que sa main gauche va gratter l'arrière de son crâne. Encore une de ses foutues manies qu'il n'a pas perdues avec l'âge, ça…

Je le fusille du regard.

_ Dépêche-toi de me raconter, usuratonkachi. Ou je me casse d'ici tout de suite !

A son tour de froncer les sourcils.

Ah, je commence à le reconnaître mieux, là !

_ Déjà, râle-t-il, tu ne pourras pas te casser de là parce que t'es à poil sous ta couverture. Et tes vêtements sont au sale.

Je me renfrogne. Là, il marque un point.

_ Ensuite, reprend-il, la deuxième raison c'est que tout le monde dans l'immeuble est persuadé que tu es une femme.

_ QUOI ?

Je m'étrangle.

Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore été inventer, ce baka blond ?!

Il baisse les yeux, un peu gêné.

_ C'est justement ce que j'essayais de t'expliquer depuis tout à l'heure, reprend-il. Quand je suis arrivé ici, avec toi dans les bras, j'ai rien trouvé de mieux à dire que… Enfin, disons que c'est la logeuse qui nous a pris pour un couple de jeunes mariés. Elle t'a vu emmitouflé dans mes bras, caché par des draps qu'elle a pris pour une robe… Il faisait noir tu vois et…

Je sens la colère me gagner. Il me regarde d'un air penaud, ne sachant visiblement pas comment expliquer sa connerie.

_ Enfin, elle a pas bien vu, alors… euh…

_ Alors quoi, baka ?!!!

_ J'ai pas cherché à la contredire !!!! Et puis, j'suis pas un baka, baka !

Il croise les bras, sur un air de défi et moi, je reste là comme un abruti à me demander pourquoi Naruto agit-il toujours aussi inconsidérément. Et puis merde, qu'est-ce qui lui a pris, à cet imbécile de laisser croire une chose pareille ?! Comme si j'avais l'air d'une femme, moi !!

Je grommelle à moitié, trouvant l'idée ridicule. Comment peut-on nous prendre pour un couple de jeunes mariés, c'est du grand n'importe quoi ! En plus, si on est arrivés ici après la bataille, on devait être dans un sale état ; j'en viens à me demander comment ce dobe a fait pour dissimuler nos blessures…

_ Et puis j'te signale, reprend ledit dobe, les avis de recherche mentionnent deux jeunes hommes et pas un couple de jeunes mariés. Au moins, personne ne nous soupçonne dans le quartier.

Un deuxième point pour le baka blond.

Je relève les yeux vers lui et le regarde. Je constate tout juste qu'il a laissé tomber ses frusques orange et son bandeau frontal. Ses cheveux sont libres sur son crâne ; toujours hirsutes, mais certains lui tombent à moitié sur le front, ça lui donne un certain charme, je dois bien l'admettre. A côté de ça, il porte un tee-shirt noir, un pantacourt gris et des mitaines bleues. Ca doit être la première fois que je le vois avec des couleurs sobres… Ca fait vraiment une drôle d'impression.

_ Bon, reprend-il en se levant, puisque tu es enfin réveillé, tu vas enfin pouvoir manger quelque chose de consistant. Depuis que tu es inconscient, tu n'as pas avalé grand chose… J'avoue que ça m'inquiétait… Tu as faim ?

Il suffit qu'il me pose la question pour que je me rende compte qu'en effet mon estomac me réclame de quoi me sustenter.

Je grimace. En réalité, je sens bien que j'ai faim, mais je me demande si je supporterai une quelconque entrée de nourriture… Naruto, lui en tous cas, n'attend pas ma réponse car il se met à déballer l'un des sacs qu'il avait laissé traîner sur la commode. Etrangement, l'odeur qui se dégage de tout ça m'est familière…

Je fronce les sourcils. _Des ramens _! Décidément, on ne le changera pas, celui-là !

Il prend une portion et me l'apporte, avec une paire de baguettes. Son grand sourire est toujours bien en place, au milieu de son visage.

_ Tu arriveras à manger ? me demande-t-il.

_ Je sais pas. Tu sais pas manger autre chose que des ramens, toi, hein ?

Il fronce les sourcils.

_ Oh, ça va, hein ! Je suis passé devant un stand de ramen en rentrant et… ben, je m'étais dit que ce serait cool pour ce soir et…

_ Et t'as toujours pas appris à cuisiner, finis-je à sa place.

Il me regarde aussitôt avec un air bête, la main placée à l'arrière de son crâne.

_ Comment t'as deviné ? sourit-il.

Je soupire et me saisis du bol qu'il me tend. Des ramens, hein ? Je regarde le plat fumant et bizarrement, l'odeur attise mon appétit. C'est étrange cette odeur, elle est chargée de souvenirs de l'époque de l'équipe 7, avec Kakashi-sensei, Sakura et Naruto. De si lointains souvenirs… J'avais l'impression d'avoir oublié tout ça, de l'avoir enfoui profondément dans un coin de ma tête, mais il suffit d'un pauvre bol de ramen pour que tout ressurgisse d'un seul coup, m'embrouillant l'esprit encore plus qu'avant.

J'ai presque envie de pleurer.

C'est ridicule, affligeant, je le sais bien. Mais en voyant ces nouilles se noyer dans leur bouillon sous mes yeux, je me sens perdre pied. Elles me rappellent tant de choses ces stupides nouilles ! Tant de soirées où nous avions terminé à l'Ichiraku, le baka blond et moi… Tant de disputes stériles, de propos échangés, de timides sourires…

C'est dingue, je ne me souvenais même plus avoir été capable de sourire un jour…

Je soupire.

_ Tu n'y arrives pas, Sasuke ?

Je lève les yeux et constate qu'il me regarde d'un air interrogatif. _Naruto_. Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça pour moi alors que moi, j'ai cherché à t'oublier, à t'effacer de mon existence… ?

Est-ce que c'est _ça_ ton nindô ?

Ne jamais laisser tomber ses amis, ne jamais oublier ses objectifs ?

_Naruto, explique-moi… J'aimerais tellement comprendre…_

Il me sourit bêtement et plonge ses baguettes dans mon bol.

_ Allez, ouvre la bouche ! me dit-il en me tendant des nouilles.

Je ne peux rien faire d'autre que m'exécuter. J'ouvre la bouche et il me fait manger, comme si j'étais un gosse ou un impotent. Et merde, pourquoi je me laisse faire, moi ? Je suis un Uchiha, pas un invalide ! Où est donc passée ma fierté ? Pourquoi je ne le repousse pas avec un air assassin en lui disant d'aller se faire foutre ?

_Pourquoi… ?_

Je sens les nouilles glisser dans ma bouche. C'est chaud. Pas mauvais. Un goût qui me rappelle des tas de choses. Si je ferme les yeux, je revois parfaitement le stand de l'Ichiraku, moi assis avec Naruto à mes côtés. Comme d'habitude, il engloutit ses nouilles à une vitesse déconcertante, faisant un bruit de tous les diables lorsque les nouilles glissent entre ses lèvres. Sans compter qu'entre deux bouchées, il ne cesse de parler, de me raconter des conneries que je n'entends pas. Et pourtant, alors que sa voix enthousiaste aurait dû m'épuiser, elle me réconforte. Elle me rappelle que tout va bien, que les choses sont à la juste place où elles auraient dû être.

Comme toujours.

Je mâchouille distraitement ce que j'ai dans la bouche. C'est pâteux, bizarre. Le goût n'est pas mauvais, mais la texture est curieuse. Sans doute parce que je n'ai rien avalé de vraiment consistant depuis des lustres, en fait. En temps normal, j'aurai sans doute recraché tout ça, mais là, je sais que mon organisme a besoin de nourriture pour se remettre.

Alors je mange.

Doucement.

Je me remémore des choses dont je ne voulais pas me souvenir, je laisse toutes ces images affluer dans ma tête –je les ai repoussées déjà trop longtemps. Et je revois le sourire de Naruto, l'air timide de Sakura lorsqu'elle s'approche de moi pour me dire qu'elle m'aime, l'œil perçant de Kakashi-sensei bien dissimulé derrière un air bête et blasé…

Merde. Tout ça me manque…

Je soupire.

_ Sasuke, est-ce que tout va bien ?

Je me retourne vers lui et aperçois son air inquiet, les baguettes au bout des doigts. Naruto… où est donc passé ton incroyable sourire ?

_ Hm, me contente-je de dire en hochant brièvement la tête.

Il me sourit.

_ Il faut avaler maintenant, Sasuke.

Je constate tout juste que les pâtes que je mastique sont devenues une véritable bouillie dans ma bouche. Berk. Ca m'écoeure. Ca me donne presque la gerbe de sentir cette masse visqueuse entre ma langue et mon palais. Brusquement, j'ai envie de tout recracher. C'est immonde.

Mais il me regarde avec tellement d'insistance que je prends sur moi et j'avale le tout d'un coup. Je sens la pâte glisser dans ma gorge pour s'infiltrer dans mon œsophage. Pouah ! C'est dégueulasse ! J'ai envie de vomir…

_ Eeeeh, Sasuke ! Tu vomis pas, hein !!!

Il me regarde d'un air suspicieux et je suis bien obligé de me calmer.

Je respire, tentant d'oublier la nourriture qui vient de passer. J'essaie d'obnubiler cette sensation désagréable que j'éprouve au fond de ma gorge…

…pour ouvrir la bouche et recevoir une nouvelle portion de ramens donnée par Naruto. Je mâche, mais pas trop cette fois. Je n'ai pas envie de me dégoûter à nouveau. Je prend un rythme léger mais soutenu. Je mâche une fois, deux fois, puis j'avale. Et là, Naruto me donne à nouveau la becquée d'un air très sérieux.

Au bout d'une dizaine de fois, je lui dis stop. Je n'en peux plus. J'ai l'impression que mon estomac va éclater et que tout va être expulsé de mon ventre. Il se contente d'acquiescer.

_ Repose-toi, me dit-il. Je referai tes bandages un peu plus tard.

Je hoche la tête et m'allonge à nouveau. J'ai encore mal partout. Ma blessure au flanc est terriblement présente mais le mal de crâne s'est calmé pour être remplacé par une douleur à l'estomac.

Je me sens las. Epuisé.

Je n'ai aucun mal à sombrer à nouveau dans le sommeil…

***

Mes rêves sont étranges.

Peuplés de souvenirs perdus et vagues, embrouillés dans un flou pas croyable. Je revois mes années passées à Konoha, puis mon combat contre Naruto dans la Vallée de la Fin.

Ca a été douloureux.

Bien plus douloureux que les années passées auprès d'Orochimaru.

Bien plus douloureux que mes blessures actuelles.

Mais à cette époque, je ne voyais que cette issue. Je savais que si je restais auprès de Naruto, je serais heureux. Que j'en oublierais ma revanche, mon désir de vengeance. Je savais très bien que si je restais dans l'équipe 7, je perdrais tout ce qui m'avait poussé à survivre et à vouloir devenir plus fort. J'en aurais même sans doute oublié l'espoir que j'avais de refonder mon clan et de lui redonner son honneur perdu.

Que des conneries, tout ça.

Je le sais maintenant.

Je l'ai su lorsque j'ai vaincu Itachi.

Revoir mon frère a été aussi douloureux que de tourner le dos à Naruto.

_Naruto._

_Itachi_.

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi les choses sont parties en vrille de cette façon. Je me rends compte bien trop tard que je n'ai été qu'un pion entre les mains des adultes, et ce, depuis le début.

_Itachi_. _Mon frère_.

Une lignée maudite ne vivant que pour servir le dessein des autres, voilà ce que nous sommes.

Ca me révolte. J'ai envie de crier, hurler à l'injustice.

Pourquoi faut-il que les grands de ce monde se permettent d'user de la vie des autres sans aucune gêne, tout ça pour parvenir à leurs rêves de gloire et de puissance ?!

C'est injuste.

_Tellement injuste._

Itachi, tu me manques.

_Ne m'abandonne pas, je t'en prie._

J'ouvre les yeux brutalement et ils se posent sur les poutres en bois qui soutiennent le toit de la maison. Il me faut un certain temps avant de me souvenir où je suis, pourquoi mes côtes me font si mal et pourquoi ma respiration est si saccadée.

_Itachi_.

Il est parti, je l'ai tué. Je ne m'en souviens que trop bien.

Pourtant, j'aimerais pouvoir oublier ce que j'ai fait. J'aimerais pouvoir détruire cette haine qui m'a consumé au point de tuer le seul être qui m'ait aimé à ce point…

Le seul, vraiment ?

Je tourne ma tête péniblement et m'aperçois que Naruto est endormi sur une chaise, près de mon lit. Il a dû me veiller un bon moment avant de s'écrouler de sommeil comme ça…

Je souris. Non, Itachi n'est pas le seul qui m'ait véritablement aimé. Naruto aussi m'aime, je m'en rends compte à présent. Naruto a toujours été mon seul ami. Mon seul stimulant à vouloir aller de l'avant lorsque nous n'étions que des gamins. Il a toujours cru en moi, même lorsque je l'ai abandonné pour suivre égoïstement ma voie. Et encore aujourd'hui, alors que je suis là, blessé comme une merde et peu désireux de survivre, il est encore là, près de moi.

Il m'a aidé à tuer Danzou.

Il a renié son rêve de devenir Hokage par la même occasion, j'en suis certain, pour me sauver.

Et moi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je l'ai engueulé, lui reprochant de ne pas comprendre ma peine, alors qu'il avait ses propres problèmes de son côté. Lui aussi était seul. Lui aussi était rejeté.

Et tout comme moi je n'avais que lui, lui n'avait que moi.

Et pourtant, je l'ai planté.

Abandonné.

Je soupire, un peu honteux de mon comportement. J'ai été si aveugle toutes ces années. Aveuglé par la haine, par mon désir de vengeance.

Comme si la vengeance faisait tout dans la vie, hein, pas vrai, Itachi ?

Je le regarde dormir. Il a l'air si serein qu'on a du mal à imaginer toutes les épreuves qu'il a subies pour en arriver là. _Naruto, pardonne-moi…_

Je lève lentement mon bras -c'est douloureux, je grimace malgré moi- et frôle lentement sa joue de mes doigts. Sa peau est froide mais douce. Comme c'est curieux, je n'y avais jamais vraiment fait attention…

_ Naruto… ?

Cet imbécile va attraper froid s'il reste là toute la nuit.

_ Naruto, réveille-toi !

Il grimace légèrement et je repose aussitôt mon bras sur le matelas. Il se frotte nonchalamment le visage, baille à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et remue de manière pas très élégante sur sa chaise.

_ Naruto ?

Il cligne des yeux et semble enfin m'apercevoir.

_ Oh, Sasuke ! Tu… tu t'es réveillé ?

_ Hm.

_ T'as besoin de quelque chose ? Tu as faim ? Soif ? Envie d'aller aux toilettes ?

Je le regarde d'un air interloqué. Comme si j'avais besoin qu'on m'emmène aux toilettes…

D'un seul coup, une brusque rougeur vient de s'emparer de moi alors qu'une question terrible vient de s'imposer à mon esprit.

_Comment diable ai-je pu aller aux toilettes quand j'étais endormi… ?_

La honte s'est emparée de tout mon être en imaginant tout ce que Naruto a dû me faire faire lorsque j'étais dans mon état comateux. Bon sang. Pour la fierté des Uchiha, on repassera…

Je préfère faire abstraction de tout ça, planquant toutes ces choses embarrassantes dans un coin de ma tête. Moins j'y pense, moins mon honneur en prendra un coup.

_ Sasuke… ? Tu as de la fièvre ? Tu m'as l'air bien rouge…

Il pose sa main sur mon front et je rougis encore davantage. Merde, mais qu'est-ce qui m'a fait un crétin pareil ??!

_ Ca va, bougonne-je en repoussant sa main maladroitement. C'est juste que tu vas attraper froid si tu dors sur cette chaise.

Il me sourit de toutes ses dents.

_ Je dors là depuis qu'on est là, tu sais. C'est pas une nuit de plus qui va me donner un rhume !

Et il rigole bêtement, les deux mains sur la nuque tandis que je fronce les sourcils. Mais c'est pas vrai, il est inconscient ou quoi, cet imbécile ?

Je me décale un peu contre le mur et lui fais signe de me rejoindre.

_ Viens t'allonger, dis-je.

Il bloque un moment, me regardant avec des yeux de merlan frit, se demandant sans doute s'il a bien entendu ce que je viens de lui dire.

_ Mais Sasuke, y'a pas de place… Et puis, il faut que _toi_ tu sois à ton aise si tu veux guérir !

Je lui jette un regard de tueur et ça le fait taire immédiatement.

Il hésite.

Je crois bien qu'il ne sait pas quel comportement adopter.

Je soupire d'exaspération.

_ P'tain, Naruto ! Arrête de faire des caprices et dépêche-toi de venir t'allonger. Je suis fatigué et je vais pas passer des heures à essayer de te convaincre quand même !

_ Mais… euh… t'es sûr ?

_ Hm.

_ T'as pas dit que je ronflais et que ça te dérangeais pour dormir ?

Je fronce les sourcils. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il est chiant quand il s'y met !!!

_ Que tu sois sur ta chaise ou sur le lit, je t'entendrais ronfler de la même manière, dis-je. Alors autant que tu sois bien installé pour dormir plutôt que de rester là sur cette foutue chaise. Et dépêche-toi d'obéir avant que je change d'avis !

Il acquiesce et je l'entends retirer ses chaussures. Il se glisse le plus doucement possible près de moi et s'installe sous l'édredon. Il me tourne le dos, sans doute par pudeur, et je peux entendre sa respiration saccadée devenir de plus en plus régulière.

Peu à peu, il s'endort et ça m'apaise malgré moi. Je sens son dos contre le mien et ça me réchauffe, moi aussi. J'en viens presque à penser que c'est dommage qu'il ait gardé son tee-shirt, sans quoi sa peau m'aurait sans doute plus réchauffée encore…

J'entends sa respiration. Il ronfle légèrement, mais je m'en fous.

Ca me gêne pas pour dormir.

Au contraire.

Sa présence m'apaise.

***

Je ne sais pas combien de jours ont passé comme ça, se suivant les uns les autres au même rythme. Je dors beaucoup, souvent toute la journée et me réveille par intermittence, la tête remplie d'images embrouillées. Ma vue a beaucoup baissé, je crains d'être obligé de renoncer à mes Mangekyou Sharingan si je compte la conserver. En dehors de cela, mes blessures guérissent peu à peu. Naruto n'est pas un infirmier modèle, mais étrangement, il est patient et persévérant. Tous les jours, il change mes pansements, vérifie que mes cicatrices se referment correctement –il m'a avoué m'avoir recousu à plusieurs endroits- et veille à ce que je me nourrisse.

Je ne résiste pas.

Ma fierté voudrait que je le repousse, que je l'envoie promener en lui disant que je peux guérir tout seul, mais je ne le fais pas.

Pourquoi ?

Je ne sais pas vraiment.

Peut-être parce que je me suis habitué à le voir s'occuper de moi.

Peut-être que ça me plait de savoir qu'on s'occupe de moi, tout simplement.

Je l'ignore, et à vrai dire ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Un psychologue de bas étage dirait sans doute que j'agis comme ça parce que j'ai trop été dépourvu d'un cadre familial étant petit et que du coup, je reporte mon besoin d'affection sur mon meilleur ami.

Peut-être qu'il aurait raison, et peut-être pas.

Je n'en sais rien, et franchement, je m'en fous.

Et pourtant, je ne manque pas de temps pour réfléchir aux derniers évènements. Je sais désormais ce qui s'est passé avant mon léger coma. Je sais aussi que Naruto travaille dans un restaurant durant la journée ; il s'occupe de livrer les plats chez les clients pour gagner de quoi nous faire survire.

Ca n'empêche que ça m'embête qu'il en soit réduit à ça ; on s'est d'ailleurs disputés à ce propos ce matin. Moi je trouvais dégradant qu'un shinobi de sa classe passe son temps à livrer des paniers-repas chez des tierces personnes. Lui m'a rétorqué que c'était une bonne couverture, qu'on avait besoin d'argent et que de toutes façons, je n'avais pas mon mot à dire là-dessus puisque j'étais alité.

Il m'énerve.

D'ailleurs, ça m'énerve tout court d'être coincé dans ce lit toute la journée. Je manque d'air, j'aimerais aller dehors et me dégourdir les jambes dans les ruelles de ce village, mais je sais très bien que je n'en ai pas encore la force.

Et puis je sais surtout que je ne suis pas encore prêt à affronter la réalité.

Enfermé dans cette chambre sous les toits, je ne me rends pas bien compte de notre réelle situation. Mes blessures m'empêchent de réfléchir à ce que je redoute ; elles m'évitent de me poser trop de questions. Mais d'un autre côté, je sais que je devrais affronter tout ça à un moment ou un autre, qu'il faudra que j'envisage sérieusement quoi faire après mon rétablissement…

Et pourtant, je n'en ai aucune envie.

Je vis en ce moment dans une sorte de torpeur marquée par très peu d'évènements notables.

Sommeil.

Naruto.

Vide.

Sommeil.

Manger.

Naruto.

Souvenirs.

Non, je fuis les souvenirs. Du moins ceux en relation avec Itachi, Orochimaru ou Madara. Je ne veux plus penser à ces années de perdition. Je ne veux plus penser à la haine qui me bouffe dès que je songe à Danzou.

Non.

Je ne veux penser à rien d'autre qu'à la présence de Naruto auprès de moi, qu'aux souvenirs heureux à l'époque de la Team 7, qu'au sourire gêné d'Itachi lorsqu'il me donnait une pichenette sur le front en promettant de m'entraîner plus tard…

Je soupire.

Je suis las.

Je regarde le plafond au-dessus de moi avec ses vieilles poutres en bois rongé. La lumière de l'extérieur est grise, nuageuse. Le jour s'éteint vite sur le village de la pluie, et les seules lumières vivaces de la journée sont celles filtrées par les nuages…

Je me demande comment les gens peuvent supporter ce temps pourri à longueur d'année. Moi, ça me fout le moral dans les chaussettes, mais d'un autre côté, je suppose que je n'ai jamais eu le moral ailleurs, ces dernières années.

Merde.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai foutu de ma putain de vie… ?_

_ Tadaimaaaaaa, Sasuke !!!

Je ne tourne pas la tête vers la porte. Mes yeux sont fixés sur le plafond, tentant de stabiliser ma vue. Comment faire en sorte que ma vision du bois soit plus nette ? Ca m'énerve tous ces contours flous, brouillés. Peut-être que je devrais songer à porter des lunettes… ?

Enfin, si je m'en sors bien sûr.

Il vient s'asseoir sur le matelas, près de moi, tout en me tirant de mes réflexions. Je tourne ma tête vers lui et constate qu'il affiche une mine boudeuse.

_ Tu me dis pas « Okaeri ? », grommelle-t-il.

_ Hm. Okaeri, Naruto.

Il me sourit aussitôt avant de se pencher au-dessus de moi pour passer sa main sur mon front. Non, je n'ai pas de fièvre, baka. Arrête de t'inquiéter pour un rien…

Il se redresse, visiblement satisfait de ma température avant d'aller me chercher à manger. Je me redresse sans rien dire et saisis les baguettes qu'il me tend avant de les plonger négligemment dans le bol qu'il me donne. Il me surveille un moment, pour voir si je mange bien, et lorsqu'il en est bien assuré, il se met à manger lui aussi, avec un bruit de damné.

Vivement que je sorte de ce foutu lit pour faire à manger. J'avoue que j'en plus qu'assez de ces fichues ramens. Comment il fait pour ne pas en être écoeuré à force ?! Franchement, je paierai cher pour le savoir !

_ Naruto…

_ Hmh ?

Il se tourne vers moi, la bouche pleine et m'adresse un regard interrogatif. Des fois, quand il agit comme ça, j'ai envie de lui dire qu'il est ridicule et absolument par crédible pour un shinobi. Mais d'autres fois, je me dis justement que c'est son naturel, sa spontanéité et sa naïveté qui le rendent si attractif…

_ Je voudrais sortir.

Il s'étrangle avec ses nouilles, s'étouffe un bon moment et je suis obligé de lui taper dans le dos pour qu'il retrouve une respiration régulière.

_ Sortir ?!!! Mais Sasuke, tu es encore…

_ C'est bon, dis-je, en fronçant les sourcils. Je vais bien mieux et je suis capable de me déplacer tout seul dans la pièce quand tu n'es pas là. Je peux très bien sortir un peu, dobe !

Il fronce les sourcils à son tour, visiblement pas convaincu.

_ Y'a six étages à descendre… et à remonter, je te signale !

Qu'il est chiant quand il s'y met !

_ Je suis pas en sucre, usuratonkachi ! Je te signale que tu parles à un Uchiha, t'as oublié ?

Il grommelle, se demandant sans doute ce qu'il va me rétorquer, puis, au bout d'un moment, il saisit une portion de nouilles dans son bol et l'avale aussitôt avec un bruit de succion de tous les diables.

Il m'énerve.

Et puis, de quel droit m'empêcherait-il de sortir, hein ? Je ne lui appartiens pas, je fais bien ce que je veux ! Et je connais les risques, ce n'est pas la première fois que je suis grièvement blessé quand même !

Exaspéré, je pose mon bol sur la chaise près du lit et sors mes jambes du matelas. Mes pieds se posent à terre –c'est froid mais je me suis accoutumé à cette sensation lorsque je me lève dans la journée pour aller aux toilettes. C'est une sensation étrange, un choc thermique curieux mais qui, étrangement, me fait du bien. J'ai l'impression, lorsque je ressens le froid se poser sur la plante de mes pieds et remonter brusquement dans mes jambes, que mon corps est vivant, et que le froid m'empêche de l'oublier.

Je soupire, sentant les frissons parcourir mon échine. Naruto me regarde faire, l'air perplexe. Il en a oublié de mâcher ses nouilles, et elles dégoulinent de manière ridicule de sa bouche ouverte.

Je fronce les sourcils.

_ Naruto, tu manges vraiment comme un porc !

Il fronce les sourcils à son tour.

_ La ferme, baka !

En disant ça, la moitié des nouilles tombe sur le drap, bien évidemment. Et forcément, ça le met en colère parce que non seulement il se rend compte que je dis la vérité, mais qu'en plus, le voilà obligé de ramasser ses conneries et de nettoyer le drap.

Je me relève doucement.

Comme d'habitude, je sens une douleur sourde envahir mon corps lorsque tout le poids de ce dernier vient se poser sur mes pieds. Je retiens une grimace, bien décidé à ce que Naruto ne s'aperçoive de rien, et je fais un premier pas.

Comme d'habitude, j'en ai le souffle coupé. Mon flanc me fait presque gémir, mais je préfèrerais encore être tué plutôt que d'admettre la douleur qui me vrille les muscles.

Un deuxième pas, puis un troisième….

Je sais pas expérience que le pas le plus difficile est le premier. Après, on s'habitue à la souffrance, on apprend à gérer son souffle ainsi que la douleur.

C'est lancinant, mais je peux le supporter, je le sais bien.

Quatre, cinq, six…

Je fais doucement le tour de la pièce en affichant un air assuré, espérant par ce moyen convaincre le baka blond d'accéder à ma requête.

Je me tourne vers lui…

… et constate qu'il a pris une belle teinte rouge pivoine.

Je m'étonne, lève un sourcil interrogateur vers lui, mais lui, il ne bouge pas. Il semble regarder ailleurs, au comble de la gêne.

_ Oé, Dobe !? Tu es où là ?! Sur une autre planète ?

Il sursaute, relève les yeux vers moi et rougit aussi sec. C'est à se demander si la fumée va pas lui sortir des oreilles !

Pour le coup, ça m'inquiète.

Je retourne vers le lit, me rassois à côté de lui et pose ma main sur son front.

Il est brûlant.

_ Naruto… ? T'as de la fièvre ?

Il lève ses grands yeux bleus vers moi et baragouine des borborygmes complètement incompréhensibles à mon ouïe.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y a, enfin ? grommelle-je ?

Pour toute réponse, il attrape le drap et le pose sur moi. Je suis son geste du regard…

... et je comprends enfin d'où vient sa gêne.

Je suis toujours entièrement nu et je me suis baladé devant lui dans le plus simple appareil !

Je rougis malgré moi, hésitant sur la conduite à suivre.

Dois-je lui rappeler clairement qu'il me voit nu depuis des jours, qu'il m'a soigné, lavé, recousu etc et qu'il devrait être habitué à ma tenue d'Adam ? Qu'en plus, on dort ensemble, et que ça a pas eu l'air de le déranger tant que ça d'avoir un homme nu dans son lit ? Dois-je lui rappeler également que nous sommes tous les deux des hommes et que, de ce fait, il n'y a pas de quoi être gêné ?

En fait, je ne sais pas, car moi-même je me sens curieusement embarrassé par la question. Evidemment, je ne dois plus vraiment avoir grand-chose à lui cacher ; il doit connaître tous les détails de mon anatomie par cœur ! Et pourtant, je ressens quand même un soupçon de pudeur, lorsque je le vois dans cet état juste parce que j'ai fait quelques pas devant lui…

_Merde, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je débloque ou quoi ?_

Je me rallonge dans le lit, l'air de rien, décidant de faire comme si je n'avais rien vu de la réaction de Naruto. Ce dernier se lève prestement, faisant mine de ramasser les bols même pas finis et de les emmener sur la table.

Je décide de changer de sujet, espérant que ça ramènera mon baka dans la réalité.

_ Alors ? On sort un peu ce soir ? Tu me fais prendre l'air ?

Il se retourne vers moi, un grand sourire amusé sur ses lèvres.

_ D'accord, mais il faut que tu t'habilles en femme… _mon chéri _!

Il me fait un clin d'œil amusé tandis que je blanchis de manière inquiétante.

En femme ?

_Moi ?_

Et puis quoi encore !!!!!

***

Merde.

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris, bon sang ?

Je me sens atrocement ridicule, d'autant plus que j'ai mal partout, que le sang me cogne aux tempes, et que je déteste ce regard moqueur dans les yeux de l'autre abruti.

_ Mais je t'assure que ça te va bien, _Sasukette_ !

Je lui lance un regard assassin qui le fait taire aussitôt.

Oui, j'ai fini par accepter sa connerie, à savoir _me déguiser_ _en femme_.

Oui, j'ai l'air absolument ridicule dans cette grand jupe brune qui cache l'intégralité de mes jambes et ce chemisier blanc. Déjà, je connais pas beaucoup de filles qui accepteraient de s'habiller de manière aussi désuète et ridicule, alors en plus, quand il s'agit d'un _mec_, j'ose même pas imaginer le résultat.

Mais bien entendu, on a pas de miroir dans notre appartement de fortune, alors forcément, je peux même pas voir de quoi j'ai l'air.

Je me rassois, exaspéré.

_ Ca suffit, dis-je. Je refuse de sortir habillé comme ça ; rends-moi mes fringues !

Naruto croise les bras et me rejoint. Il se laisse tomber sur la chaise à côté du lit et me regarde d'un air désolé. Je déteste ça, quand il fait cette tête-là ! Je préfère encore quand il se fout de moi ; au moins, j'ai pas l'impression de faire pitié.

Il hausse les épaules.

_ Je te l'ai dit, Sasuke. Si tu veux sortir, t'as pas le choix, faut te travestir. Et si tu ne te sens pas de le faire, et bien autant rester là !

Je fronce les sourcils, commençant petit à petit à comprendre son petit manège. Cet imbécile de blondinet a fait _exprès_ de créer toute cette histoire pour me forcer à rester alité, j'en suis à présent certain. Il est persuadé qu'avec ma fierté, je refuserais de me rabaisser à un tel jeu et de ce fait, je resterais à la maison.

Ca m'énerve.

Ca m'énerve qu'il me connaisse aussi bien, et ça m'énerve encore plus d'être tombé dans son piège.

Et lui, pour sa part, a l'air plutôt satisfait puisqu'il se relève, l'air de rien, s'avance vers la commode et commence à faire un peu de rangement. Je comprends par-là qu'il a renoncé lui-même à ressortir et que la journée est terminée.

Je bous de rage. Malgré moi, je serre mes poings et grince des dents. Un dilemme intérieur a pris place dans ma tête et je ne sais pas du tout quelle décision je dois prendre.

Dois-je m'abaisser au chantage tacite de mon coéquipier et rester enfermé à la maison jusqu'à nouvel ordre ou bien dois-je au contraire renoncer à ma fierté d'Uchiha pour pouvoir aller respirer un peu l'air frais de l'extérieur ?

Mon sang bouillonne et ma tête menace d'exploser.

_Et puis merde ! De toute façon, la fierté, je dois plus en avoir beaucoup depuis un certain temps, et je deviens dingue à force de rester enfermé !_`

Je me redresse, avance avec détermination vers le baka blond et l'attrape par le bras. Il sursaute, étonné.

_ Sasuke… ?

Je fronce les sourcils et j'espère afficher un air sûr de moi qui ferait un peu oublier mon accoutrement burlesque.

_ Allez, on y va, _mon chéri _!

***

L'air humide caresse mon visage. Ca fait du bien. Jamais je n'aurais cru auparavant que j'aurais apprécié de sortir dehors par un temps aussi maussade.

Et pourtant, la fraîcheur du vent automnal m'apaise. Je le sens soulever les mèches brunes de mes cheveux tout en fouettant doucement mes joues.

C'est frais. C'est agréable.

Je me sens vraiment bien.

J'en oublie presque la douleur de mes articulations ainsi que la souffrance provoquée par mes blessures en phase de guérison. Mes muscles endoloris n'ont plus d'importance, pas plus que la difficulté que j'éprouve à chacun de mes pas. Tout ça, je m'en fous. Je ne pense plus à cette horrible jupe qui traîne par terre, se ramassant lamentablement dans toutes les flaques d'eau jonchant les ruelles de la ville. Je ne pense plus non plus à mon allure misérable, à l'air ridicule que je dois avoir travesti de la sorte.

Non, tout ça, je m'en contrebalance.

Tout ce qui m'importe est ce flot de sensation que je n'avais pas éprouvé depuis si longtemps. L'air frais dans mes poumons. Cette impression de liberté alors que je me balade tranquillement au bras de mon coéquipier, me fichant éperdument du regard des autres, oubliant presque que nous sommes recherchés et que baisser sa garde est d'une imprudence inconsidérée.

Tout ça n'a plus d'importance.

J'ai _envie_ de lâcher les armes.

_Besoin_ de baisser ma garde et de me laisser envahir par ce bien-être, cette sensation étrange que je n'ai pas ressentie depuis la petite enfance.

_Itachi_. J'aurais tant aimé que tu connaisses cet apaisement, toi aussi. J'aurais voulu que tu comprennes l'importance de ces petits moments de bonheur simple que je découvre tout juste. Cette sensation d'être libre, d'être enfin soi-même…

Je lève les yeux vers le ciel et m'aperçois à quel point il est gris. Aucune trouée bleutée ne se voit au travers des nuages épais, mais je m'en moque. Ces nuages semblent nous protéger des regards extérieurs, Naruto et moi. C'est comme si nous étions à l'abri dans notre petit village du pays de la pluie, dissimulés par les éléments et le mauvais temps.

Je ne peux m'empêcher un léger sourire.

Si seulement tout ça pouvait durer toujours…

Je sens Naruto passer son bras autour de ma taille et je le regarde d'un air étonné. Il se contente de me répondre par un immense sourire, un de ceux qui me calment aussitôt lorsqu'il me les offre.

Je ne lui réponds pas. Je ne lui pose aucune question. Seul mon regard reste fixé un moment dans ses yeux clairs. Ses yeux.

_Mon ciel bleu_.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais à ce moment-là, les mots sont tout simplement inutiles.

***

Malgré le bienfait de cette sortie, je me suis quand même senti fatigué très vite et du coup, nous nous sommes dirigés rapidement vers notre immeuble. En fait, maintenant que j'ai vu les lieux –en tout cas le quartier- j'arrive à mieux me représenter les choses. Kumotori semble être un village calme, où il ne se passe pas grand-chose. Naruto m'a dit qu'il était situé non loin de l'ancien village ninja de la Pluie, mais étant donné le peu de shinobi ayant survécu à la triste histoire de ce pays, il y a peu de chances pour que nous en croisions un.

Naruto m'a raconté l'histoire des Pein, le destin tragique de Yahiko, Nagato et Konan. Je ne les ai pas connus ; je ne les ais même jamais croisés, mais je ressens de la peine pour eux. Encore une fois, je me suis fourvoyé sur les objectifs réels de l'Akatsuki –en tous cas à l'origine de l'organisation- et une fois encore, je me suis rendu compte à quel point nous autres, ninjas, nous faisions manipuler par les dirigeants de ce monde.

Encore une fois, tout ça me révolte et me fait craindre pour l'avenir. Jamais je n'ai pensé avoir droit à un avenir et être en vie sans but est quelque chose d'étrange et de déconcertant. Naruto m'a dit qu'on rentrerait à Konoha lorsque la Cinquième serait à nouveau sur pieds, mais très honnêtement, je me demande si elle le sera un jour. D'autre part, je n'ai pas envie de retourner dans l'endroit qui a détruit mon frère, vu mourir ma famille et qui a cherché à m'éliminer moi-même.

Mes sentiments à l'encontre de Konoha sont très confus. A la fois, je me sens haïr mon village natal pour tout ce qu'il représente, les souvenirs de _cette nuit_-_là_, mais aussi, c'est paradoxalement là-bas que j'ai vécu les meilleurs instants de mon existence. Toute la période où j'ai évolué aux côtés de la Team 7 représente les plus beaux moments de ma vie, mais aussi les plus douloureux… Je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à notre affrontement dans la Vallée de la Fin, le visage de Naruto blessé, effondré par terre alors que je pouvais le tuer…

La pluie battante, et nous… tous les deux…

Et je suis parti.

Je sais que c'était nécessaire et que je n'avais pas le choix à ce moment-là. Mais tout aurait pu être différent si Itachi avait su me parler, m'expliquer… Itachi, si tu m'avais fait confiance, peut-être serais-tu encore là en ce jour. Peut-être serais-tu avec nous, et peut-être qu'on aurait pu fonder notre propre village ninja, toi, moi, et Naruto ?

Je soupire.

_Tu me manques, Grand Frère…_

_ Est-ce que ça va, Sasuke ?

Je cligne des yeux, sortant de mes sombres pensées et me tourne vers mon compagnon. Il s'est mis à pleuvoir des cordes et heureusement, nous sommes arrivés devant notre bâtiment. Naruto me fait passer devant lui, par la porte d'entrée, et nous nous retrouvons dans un hall d'entrée vétuste où une porte en bois est visible à gauche, et un escalier en colimaçon grimpe tout droit.

_ Hmh, dis-je.

Il acquiesce en me souriant et je regarde l'escalier, fatigué d'avance par la montée des six étages. Mais bien sûr, je ne dis rien. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il me prenne pour un faible et encore moins qu'il s'inquiète.

C'est alors qu'un grincement de porte me fait sursauter. Une femme imposante sort sa tête de la porte en bois et nous regarde avec un air suspicieux. Naruto la salue avec un grand sourire et aussitôt, elle sort, dévoilant sa robe à fleurs grossière et son énorme chignon gris juché sur le haut de son crâne. Elle me fait une drôle d'impression, cette femme, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir si elle est bonne ou mauvaise.

_ Bonjour Madame Rokuji, salue Naruto.

_ Monsieur Uchimaki…

Elle se tourne vers moi et immédiatement je rougis. De quoi je dois avoir l'air, moi, dans ma jupe dégoulinante, mes cheveux cachés sous un foulard de ménagère tandis qu'un châle criard recouvre mes épaules masculines ?

_ Euh… bonjour, murmure-je, en essayant d'avoir l'air le moins viril possible.

Mais je ne me leurre pas ; je suis sans doute bien trop grand pour passer pour une femme, et certainement bien trop carré d'épaules. Pourtant, la logeuse s'approche de moi et me sourit.

_ Je suis bien contente de vous rencontrer enfin, Madame Uchimaki, me dit-elle. Depuis votre arrivée ici, je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de vous voir. Votre mari m'a dit que vous étiez malade, n'est-ce pas ? On dirait que ça va mieux.

J'acquiesce bêtement, cherchant du secours auprès de Naruto. Merde, je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il a bien pu lui raconter comme âneries, je ne voudrais pas griller notre couverture ! Heureusement, Naruto a bien vite compris mon trouble car il s'approche de moi et m'enserre par la taille avec un grand sourire.

_ Ma femme voulait prendre un peu l'air, dit-il. Depuis le temps qu'elle est alitée… c'est un peu dur. Mais avec ce temps, j'étais un peu inquiet, alors…

La logeuse hoche la tête, visiblement convaincue.

_ Oui, c'est vrai que ce temps, c'est difficile quand on est malade. Mais vous verrez, on s'y habitue vite !

Naruto sourit, parle rapidement de la pluie et du beau temps avec elle, tandis que je prie intérieurement pour que ça ne dure pas des heures. Je vois bien que la femme a envie de discuter –sans doute s'ennuie-t-elle, seule chez elle à cette heure-là ?- mais moi, je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de monter me coucher dans mon lit.

Il faut croire que la chance est de mon côté car très vite, ils se saluent. Je murmure un timide « bonsoir », espérant que mon murmure passe pour une voix féminine, et très vite, nous nous mettons à gravir les marches de l'escalier. Mes jambes souffrent de la montée, ma blessure au flanc également, mais bien entendu, je n'en dis rien. Je serre les dents, bien décidé à reprendre un peu de forces après cet alitement forcé, et je continue ma progression jusqu'au sixième étage sans broncher.

Lorsque nous arrivons en haut, Naruto ouvre la porte et nous entrons dans la pièce qui nous sert de logement.

_ _Uchimaki_, hein ? grommelle-je entre mes dents.

Il hausse les épaules.

_ Il fallait bien que je trouve un nom rapidement, non ? _Uchi_ de Uchiha et _maki_ de Uzumaki. Uchimaki, quoi.

_ J'avais compris, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

C'est qu'il me prend pour un idiot en plus ? Comme si j'avais pas compris d'où il avait tiré ce nom improvisé. Il fallait quand même pas être bien futé pour comprendre l'allusion.

_ Tu ne crois pas, dis-je, que n'importe quel ninja de Konoha serait capable de comprendre ton petit jeu de mots, dobe ? T'aurais pu inventer autre chose, quand même !

Je défais cette saleté de jupe trempée et la laisse tomber par terre. Elle me tient froid aux jambes, c'est vraiment désagréable. Je grogne et ôte le foulard que j'ai sur la tête avant d'aller m'allonger sous l'édredon. C'est qu'il fait froid en plus, dans ce foutu pays ! Et pourtant, paradoxalement, je trouve ça terriblement agréable de rentrer dans un _chez soi_ bien au chaud, après s'être promené dehors.

Ca a quelque chose de doux, de plaisant.

Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas apprécié quelque chose d'aussi simple et qui, pourtant, est à la portée de tellement de gens…

Je soupire.

Je me rends tout juste compte qu'en réalité, je n'ai jamais été libre auparavant.

Et ça fait mal.

Il vient s'asseoir près de moi et me sourit. Je décide de l'ignorer en me tournant vers le mur. Je pense avoir fait suffisamment de concessions aujourd'hui ; ma fierté en a trop pris, je suis épuisé.

_ Sasuke…

_ Hmh.

_ Merci d'avoir joué le jeu.

_ Grrn mhm hmh.

Je cache ma tête sous la couverture et je l'entends qui retire ses chaussures avant d'éteindre la lumière et se glisser à mes côtés.

Un long silence se fait alors. J'ai envie de dormir, je suis fatigué, épuisé par les efforts physiques que j'ai dû produire et pourtant, je n'arrive pas à fermer l'œil. Je sens sa présence à côté de moi, j'entends sa respiration et je peux presque sentir ses battements de cœur tant nous sommes proches. Son dos frôle le mien et ça me fait du bien de le savoir là, près de moi.

A vrai dire, je n'ai pas envie de me demander ce qui se serait passé si Naruto n'avait pas été là. Je pense en toute honnêteté que je n'aurais pas eu envie de vivre.

Sans doute pas.

***

Il fait noir.

Si noir…

Je crois n'avoir jamais connu un noir pareil.

Vide.

Néant.

Je ressens le froid glacer mon échine, le vent mordant fouetter ma peau. Mes cheveux, collés à mon visage, sont trempés, poisseux et gelés. Moi-même je me sens poisseux, sale, nauséeux.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais une peur indicible s'est emparée de moi. C'est inexplicable, irraisonné. Et pourtant, ça me bouffe les entrailles à l'intérieur. Ca me retourne l'estomac et me donne envie de vomir.

Mal.

Je me sens mal.

J'ai mal.

Le noir.

Un noir opaque où mes yeux ne sont pas capables de distinguer la moindre chose. Je suis seul dans ces ténèbres. Seul et souillé. Seul et abandonné.

Je ne ressens aucune présence.

J'ai peur.

Je ne veux pas être seul.

Je ne veux pas qu'on m'abandonne.

Pourtant, autour de moi, il n'y a qu'un vide absolu. Je ne crie pas, ne parle pas, par peur d'entendre ma voix seule résonner dans ce néant d'obscurité. Je ne veux pas supporter ces ténèbres, cette solitude. Je ne veux pas voir la réalité en face.

Noir.

Et ce froid terrible qui continue à me faire frissonner ; cette appréhension qui me donne un sentiment de malaise profond… Tout ça continue inlassablement, me faisant perdre le fil du temps qui passe alors que je perds tout repère.

Oui, je ne sais pas où je suis. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais là, ni pourquoi je suis là. Tout ça me semble être un enfer –est-ce ma punition pour n'avoir vécu que dans la haine ?

J'ai peur.

Peur de ce monde aveugle qui m'étreint de ses bras implacables.

Peur de la poussière que je sens monter dans mes poumons, prête à m'étouffer.

Peur de ce vide autour de moi.

Cette solitude implacable.

Seul… je suis seul…

La solitude m'empoigne les tripes et les serre fermement, implacablement. Elle m'inflige une douleur terrible, poignante. J'ai mal. Mal aux côtes, mal au flanc. Mes jambes tremblent, mon cœur est prêt à me lâcher… Oh, comme j'aimerais qu'il me lâche. Si je mourais, peut-être ne sentirais-je plus cette douleur tenace ? Cette douleur qui me fait grincer des dents, gémir comme un enfant qui demande de l'aide auprès de ses parents…

J'ai mal… Tellement mal…

Je m'effondre par terre, terrassé par ce mal cuisant. Dans ma chute, je m'écorche les genoux en prenant conscience de la dureté du sol. Le froid de la pierre s'insinue dans mes blessures, s'infiltrant en moi comme un poison courant dans mes veines. J'ai mal. Je le sens glisser dans mes membres, remonter tout le long de mes jambes, traverser mon torse, s'instiller dans mon cœur pour se répandre dans mes bras et finir geler mon visage blême…

Froid.

Douleur.

Peur.

Je tremble. Quelque chose m'inquiète, me terrifie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mon corps échappe tant à ma raison ; il est inquiet, il hurle de frayeur. Je ne peux même plus bouger tant la peur me paralyse.

Pourquoi suis-je seul ? Quel est cet endroit ? Il fait si froid… Pourquoi n'y a-t-il personne pour me réchauffer, me prendre dans ses bras ? Pourquoi personne n'est là pour me rassurer, me réconforter ? N'ai-je pas des parents quelque part… ?

Une famille… ?

_Itachi… Mon frère, où es-tu ? Ne m'abandonne pas, j'ai trop peur… Je t'en prie, viens-moi en aide !_

Les larmes embrouillent ma vue déjà aveuglée. Elles coulent lentement sur mes joues et se glacent aussitôt au contact de l'air ambiant. _Froid_.

_Itachi_…

Et c'est alors que ma vision s'améliore. Du noir obscur, je commence à discerner les contours de mes mains.

_Rougeâtres. Noirâtres_.

Elles sont couvertes de sang.

Beaucoup de sang. Il a coloré mes paumes, glissé entre mes doigts… Je sens la texture du sang séché sur mes mains ; les petites croûtes qui se sont formées là craquèlent lorsque je bouge mes doigts. Un bruit bizarre, dérangeant. Ca me retourne l'estomac et pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder ce fluide devenu sec incrusté sur mes mains sales…

Quant à mes larmes, elles continuent de tomber sans que je ne puisse les contrôler. Elles glissent toutes seules, roulant sur ma peau comme l'eau d'une fontaine généreuse. Et mon cœur continue de battre à une vitesse folle. Il me fait mal. Si mal que j'ai l'impression qu'il cherche à exploser en déchirant ma cage thoracique.

_Mal_.

_Douleur_.

Je sens l'odeur du sang s'immiscer dans ma gorge, donnant un goût de vielle rouille pourrie à ma langue. J'ai envie de vomir.

Je pose mes mains au sol et je sens sous mes doigts quelque chose de dur, glacé et poisseux. Je relève les yeux et observe ce qui se trouve là, sous mes mains sales.

Un corps.

Un cadavre souillé de sang.

Son odeur de putréfaction est terrible. Elle me monte aux narines, fait tourner ma tête.

J'en ai le cœur au bord des lèvres…

Je vois ce corps rongé sous mes yeux. Pâle comme un linge, il se détache des ténèbres aveuglantes avec une clarté déconcertante. Un corps couvert de blessures… Du sang… Je glisse mes doigts sur cette peau d'albâtre, gelée comme du marbre, dans un geste de macabre fascination. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je n'arrive pas à détacher mon regard de ce mort inconnu. Je ne peux m'empêcher de poser mes mains sur lui, traçant sur son torse glabre des arabesques sanglants tandis que l'odeur de viande pourrie et de sang séché agresse mon estomac.

Je ressens de l'amour pour lui.

Oui, je porte un amour infini à ce cadavre décrépi.

Une tendresse immense pour cette chose morte qui fut autrefois un être vivant au même titre que moi.

Qui es-tu, peau de glace ? Pourquoi es-tu près de moi ? As-tu entendu mon appel au secours depuis les Enfers ? Ton fantôme me tiendra-t-il compagnie dans le purgatoire de ma solitude ?

Je le regarde encore et encore. Ses vêtements sombres sont imbibés de sang coagulé. Déchirés de toute part, ils me laissent libre vue sur sa peau séchée. Je peux la toucher, la sentir glacée sous mes doigts souillés…

Mort. Tristesse. Froid.

Je t'aime, corps sans vie.

Je t'aime car tu es là, près de moi. Ne le sens-tu pas ? Ne sens-tu pas mes doigts glacés parcourir ta peau rigide ? Ne les ressens-tu pas glisser sur ton torse, remonter le long de ton cou fin pour finir sur ton visage endormi... ?

Itachi.

Je te regarde dormir à jamais, mon frère. Tes yeux sont éteints pour toujours et ton Sharingan –marque maudite de notre lignée- a disparu à jamais de ton regard.

Je t'aime, Itachi.

Je regrette tellement, si tu savais…

Mes larmes coulent à nouveau, mais cette fois, c'est sur ton visage qu'elles tombent, diluant le sang encrassé sur ta peau blême. Tu ne me vois pas. Tu ne m'entends pas. Et plus jamais tu ne me mettras de pichenette sur le front en me disant « plus tard, petit frère, je te le promets ».

Menteur.

Tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse et jamais plus tu ne la tiendras.

Itachi, je te hais.

_Reviens-moi…_

__ AAAAaaahhh !!!

Je me réveille dans un cri d'effroi. Mon cœur bat comme un fou dans ma poitrine. J'ai froid. Où est Itachi ? Il était là, deux minutes plus tôt à peine, j'en suis sûr…

Mes mains… Je les regarde avec inquiétude mais je les découvre immaculées. Pas de traces de sang dessus, pas la moindre croûte sèche… Pas de cadavre sous mes doigts.

Pourtant, je sais que j'ai les mains sales, couvertes de sang. Je sais que j'ai tué des milliers de fois, sans l'ombre d'un remord. Je voulais tous les tuer. Tous leur faire comprendre la douleur qui me bouffe chaque jour. Je voulais qu'ils souffrent eux aussi ; qu'ils comprennent ma souffrance.

Mes yeux sont remplis de larmes.

Mon cœur est plein de tristesse et d'amertume.

Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? Pourquoi suis-je passé du statut de victime à celui de bourreau ?

La tristesse.

La haine.

L'envie de faire mal.

J'ai peur.

Peur de ce que je suis devenu.

Peur de la solitude, de devoir rester seul, condamné pour toujours à ce néant glacial.

_Itachi_…

Les larmes me brûlent les yeux tandis qu'un sentiment de panique commence à s'emparer de moi.

_Itachi…_ Non, je ne veux plus être seul ! Plus jamais !

Je me retourne, en proie aux larmes et je m'agrippe nerveusement au cou de Naruto. Je me sens désorienté, esseulé. Je ne suis plus capable de raisonner avec intelligence car la peur est trop grande, les regrets trop forts.

Il fait si noir…

Il fait si froid…

Naruto, je t'en prie, ne fais pas comme Itachi ! Ne me laisse pas seul ! Ne me laisse pas t'abandonner une nouvelle fois. Bats-toi encore pour que je reste avec toi, pour que je revienne… S'il te plaît, dis-les moi encore ces mots qui définissent ton nindô. Dis-moi que je suis ton meilleur ami et que quoi que je fasse, quel que soit le chemin tortueux sur lequel je m'égare, toujours tu seras là pour me ramener. _Naruto…_

_ Sasuke…

Il s'est tourné vers moi et ses grands yeux me regardent avec inquiétude. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voie comme ça, j'ai bien trop honte de ma faiblesse. Alors je dissimule mon visage contre son torse, sachant pertinemment qu'au fond, je ne peux cacher mes larmes. Je sanglote malgré moi. Je tremble.

J'ai froid.

_ Sasuke… tu es gelé.

Il couvre mes épaules avec l'édredon avant de me prendre dans ses bras. C'est agréable de se sentir contre quelqu'un. C'est apaisant de sentir son cœur vivant battre contre le mien, ça me tranquillise presque. _Naruto_. Je me blottis contre lui au maximum, glissant une de mes jambes entre les siennes. Il me laisse faire, et me caresse les cheveux gentiment, tentant sans doute par ce geste d'apaiser mes pleurs.

Je serre mes bras autour de son cou, je le serre tellement que j'ai l'impression de l'étouffer. Mais je m'en fous. J'ai besoin de cette étreinte. J'ai besoin de sentir son corps contre le mien, besoin de voir qu'il est là, tout près de moi et qu'il ne me lâchera pas. J'éprouve le besoin viscéral de sentir battre son cœur à l'unisson avec le mien. Besoin de m'abreuver de sa chaleur, de sa volonté de vivre…

Je pleure encore.

Jamais je n'avais autant pleuré, pas même lorsque j'ai découvert tous les corps de mon clan étalés par terre dans une mer de sang.

Je pensais pourtant avoir épuisé tout mon stock de larmes lorsque Itachi est mort, mais il faut croire que ce n'était pas encore suffisant.

Non, vraiment pas assez.

J'ai trop de peine. Trop de regrets.

Ma vie entière est un mensonge.

Et ça me brise de le savoir.

_ Sasuke… ça va aller. Calme-toi, je suis là…

Sa présence me rassure. Je n'ose pas le lui dire, mais ma plus grande terreur est qu'il me laisse, lui aussi. _Comme Itachi._ Je ne supporterai pas une nouvelle trahison, je ne supporterai pas qu'il m'abandonne. Je sais à quel point c'est égoïste après tout ce que je lui ai fait subir. Je sais très bien que c'est _moi_ qui l'ai trahi, _moi_ qui l'ai abandonné.

Mais… Naruto, je t'en prie, tu es tout ce qui me reste.

Comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, il me murmure doucement :

_ Tu n'es pas seul, Sasuke. Je suis-là… Je ne t'abandonnerai pas.

Je relève lentement mes yeux gorgés de larmes vers lui. Jamais des paroles n'avaient eu autant d'impact sur moi. Des mots pourtant si simples… Mais c'était exactement ce que je voulais entendre. Exactement ce que j'avais _besoin_ d'entendre.

Naruto, comment fais-tu pour toujours me comprendre ? Comment fais-tu pour toujours savoir ce dont j'ai besoin ? Ce dont le monde a besoin ?

_Naruto…_

Dans la lumière de la lucarne, je vois ses yeux clairs si beaux réfléchir quelque chose d'étrange. Quelque chose que j'ai vu autrefois dans les yeux de mon frère, dans ceux de ma mère. Est-ce que c'est ça, la tendresse ?

J'avais presque oublié ce que c'était…

_ Naruto…, murmure-je.

_ Hmh ?

_ Fais-moi une promesse.

Il hoche la tête, me demandant par ce geste de poursuivre.

_ Promets-moi que tu ne me quitteras jamais. Jure-moi que tu ne m'abandonneras pas.

Il me sourit bêtement, lâchant une de mes épaules pour se gratter l'arrière du crâne d'un air gêné.

_ Allons, Sasuke, tu sais très bien que je ne t'abandonnerai pas ! Je te rappelle que je t'ai poursuivi pendant plus de trois années et que malgré toutes tes conneries, j'ai toujours eu confiance en toi. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que…

Je l'attrape par le col et le fixe durement dans les yeux.

_ Jure-le moi, dobe !

Il se fige, perd son sourire idiot et d'un seul coup, prend un air très sérieux.

_ Je te le jure, Sasuke. Je ne te lâcherai plus d'une semelle. Et crois-moi, c'est toi qui me supplieras de te foutre la paix à un moment ou un autre !

Il sourit alors de nouveau, amusé et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui rendre timidement son sourire. Mes larmes ont cessé de couler, mais mes yeux sont rouges. Ils piquent, c'est désagréable. Pourtant, je me sens mieux. Plus léger.

Nos sensei ont raison de dire que Naruto a le don d'enthousiasmer tout le monde autour de lui. Il rend la confiance perdue aux plus désespérés ; il leur souffle le courage de soulever des montagnes. Je sens que seul Naruto serait capable de donner un sens à ma vie…

D'un seul coup, je me sens bête.

Bête mais pourtant tellement plus libre.

Je ne sais pas, c'est une sensation étrange. Parler avec Naruto m'a fait du bien, même si je l'ai fait sur un coup de folie. Peut-être que je devrais lui faire plus confiance ? En réalité, j'ai confiance en lui. Il est le seul en qui j'ai toujours eu confiance, mais…

Mais il ne le sait pas.

Je ne le lui ai jamais montré avant aujourd'hui.

Même lors de notre combat dans la Vallée de la Fin, je n'ai jamais été aussi expressif qu'aujourd'hui.

Pourtant, j'aimerais qu'il le sache.

J'aimerais… partager ma peine avec lui. Je sais que si quelqu'un peut me comprendre, c'est bien lui.

_ Naruto…

_ Hmh ?

_ Tu sais, je…

Il me caresse les cheveux avec tendresse. Etrangement, ce geste qui aurait pu me paraître humiliant me réconforte énormément. Peut-être que le psy de bas étage aurait raison en diagnostiquant que j'ai besoin d'affection et de reconnaissance. Je ne sais pas…

Je baisse les yeux, prends une inspiration mais aucun mot ne sort de ma gorge.

Je n'y arrive pas.

Je ne sais pas par où commencer, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire exactement.

Et pourtant, il y a tellement de choses que je veux lui dire, tellement de choses que j'aimerais lui expliquer, lui faire comprendre…

_ Sasuke, murmure-t-il, tu n'es pas obligé de me parler. Je comprends, tu sais ?

J'acquiesce de la tête.

_ Je voulais juste te dire…

Je sens que les larmes montent à nouveau dans mes yeux. C'est tellement frustrant de ne pas pouvoir se confier. Pour une fois que je trouve le courage de le faire, et la bonne personne pour le faire, je me retrouve complètement coincé, incapable d'aligner le moindre mot.

Ca m'énerve.

Naruto, j'aimerais te dire tant de choses. J'aimerais te raconter tout depuis le début, le massacre de mon clan, la voie que j'ai suivie, mes années sombres chez Orochimaru. Je voudrais t'expliquer tout ce à quoi j'ai dû renoncer pour en arriver là. Je voudrais te parler d'Itachi, du lien qui nous unissait, de la souffrance que je vis au quotidien depuis que j'ai dû le tuer de mes mains. Je voudrais vraiment que tu comprennes que je n'ai pas choisi tout ça, que j'ai été _obligé_ de le faire à cause de mon nom, de l'honneur des shinobi. Tu es un ninja, toi aussi, tu devrais comprendre tout ça, non ?

Non, bien sûr, je suis bête.

Toi, tu es différent.

Toi, tu es fort, tu as su depuis toujours te rebeller contre le système. Tu as supporté la souffrance seul, en silence. Tu as affronté le regard oblique des autres et tu as su soulever leur respect. Tu t'es battu pour ça, Naruto. Tu t'es battu contre tous pour défendre ton propre nindô.

Si tu savais comme je t'admire pour ça…

J'aimerais tellement pouvoir te le dire…

J'aimerais te dire…

_ Pardon.

Ce mot tout simple est sorti sans même que je ne m'en rende compte. C'est le seul qui a été capable de franchir la barrière de mes lèvres. Le seul qui soit passé.

Un mot qui résume à lui seul tous mes regrets et mes remords.

Un mot qui témoigne à lui seul toute la confiance que j'ai en Naruto. Tout le respect que j'éprouve pour lui.

_Toute mon amitié_.

_Pardon_.

Je lève à nouveau mes yeux vers lui et m'aperçois qu'il regarde bizarrement. J'ai dû le surprendre à lui dire un truc pareil, c'est certain. Il m'observe d'un air ahuri, se demandant sans doute s'il a bien entendu cette énormité sortir de ma bouche.

Pourtant, je ne le lui répèterai pas.

Je l'ai fait taire d'un simple mot, c'est vraiment déconcertant de le voir muet comme une carpe. Lui qui a d'habitude un débit de paroles incroyable, ça fait vraiment un drôle d'effet de le voir comme ça, paralysé comme une statue à me regarder de ses yeux de merlan frit.

J'ai presque envie de rire.

Et il le remarque car aussitôt, il se met à froncer les sourcils.

_ Oé Teme !! Je rêve ou tu t'es en train de te moquer de moi ?!!

Je souris, heureux de voir l'ambiance devenir plus légère.

_ Si tu voyais ta tête, baka, tu te moquerais toi-même de toi !

_ Eeeeh ! J'suis pas un baka, baka !

Cette fois, je ris, et lui-même se met à rire, transformant ses sourcils froncés en sourire amusé.

Rire nous fait du bien.

Rire _me_ fait du bien. J'ignorais que c'était si agréable de sourire. J'avais oublié cette sensation de bien-être de légèreté. J'avais oublié à quel point c'était agréable de se détendre, de se laisser aller en oubliant le regard des autres. Pour une fois, j'ai relâché toute méfiance. J'ai laissé tomber ma carapace pour laisser sortir quelqu'un que je ne connais pas vraiment.

Un autre Sasuke.

C'est vraiment déconcertant.

_ Sasuke ?

_ Hmh ?

_ Tu crois que tu accepteras de revenir à Konoha quand tout ça sera terminé ?

Je le regarde d'un air perplexe. Je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchi à la question.

_ Tu sais, continue-t-il, lorsque la vieille sera rétablie, je suis certain qu'elle nous réhabilitera tous les deux. Et puis, je suis le prochain Hokage sur la liste, tu te rappelles ? Alors quoi qu'il arrive, elle est _obligée_ de nous réhabiliter !

_ Toi peut-être, mais moi pas. Je suis un nukenin depuis trop longtemps, dobe.

_ Alors moi je te réhabiliterai, me sourit-il de toutes ses dents. De toute façon, j'ai promis de plus te quitter, pas vrai ?

_ Hmh.

Mon cerveau réfléchit à toute vitesse. Retourner à Konoha ? Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas envie de retourner là-bas. J'ai la trouille de replonger dans mon passé, de supporter le regard en biais des autres. Je n'ai pas envie de vivre sur les braises fumantes de ce qu'à été mon clan. Si je dois vivre, je pense que je réfère construire quelque chose de nouveau, basé sur des fondations neuves.

Konoha. Non, je ne peux pas.

Mais il a l'air d'y tenir tellement, l'autre andouille ! Comment lui dire ce que je ressens ? Dois-je essayer de le suivre quand même, au risque de me briser encore davantage ? Dois-je faire l'effort de tenter le coup ? Je ne sais pas… je n'ai pas envie d'y penser maintenant.

_ Naruto, dis-je, je ne veux plus être un Uchiha.

Il écarquille les yeux, stupéfait par ma déclaration.

_ Comment ça, tu ne veux plus être un Uchiha ? Depuis quand ? C'est quoi cette idée d'abandonner ton nom ? Ce n'est pas toi qui était si fier de ta famille au point de vouloir la venger ? Sasuke… Tu as tout abandonné pour redorer le blason des Uchiha, _tout _! Et maintenant tu me dis que tu veux renier ton nom ?!!

J'acquiesce, comprenant très bien son incompréhension. Je le sais, tout ça, abruti. Je ne le sais que trop bien, et c'est bien pour ça que…

Je soupire et fronce les sourcils, déterminé.

_ Je ne comprends pas, insiste Naruto. Tu… tu es en train de me dire que tu… que tu m'as abandonné pour _rien_, au final, c'est ça ?

Je sens l'émotion vibrer dans sa voix. Je comprends bien la peine qu'il doit ressentir, le sentiment de trahison, d'injustice… Oui, tout ça est horrible, je ne le sais que trop bien. Mais…

_ Ma décision est prise, Naruto. Le clan Uchiha est maudit. Un clan voué à l'humiliation et à la haine. La vengeance… je n'ai vécu que pour ça et par ça, Naruto, et ça m'a apporté quoi, tu veux bien me le dire ? Ca m'a apporté la tristesse, le mensonge, l'illusion… la souffrance ! J'ai tué mon frère de mes mains, Naruto, de _mes foutues propres mains _! Est-ce que tu peux t'imaginer un seul instant ce que c'est que de tuer la seule famille qui vous reste et d'apprendre par la suite que ce frère n'a fait que vous protéger toute sa vie ?

Je soupire tandis que l'amertume commence à me ronger à nouveau. Les larmes me montent aux yeux, mais cette fois-ci, ce sont des larmes de rage et de colère.

C'est injuste.

Tellement injuste.

Naruto me serre dans ses bras pour me calmer. Je ne sais pas comment il s'en est rendu compte, mais sa présence tout contre moi m'apaise aussitôt et je desserre immédiatement mes poings.

_ Excuse-moi, me murmure-t-il à l'oreille. Tu as raison quand tu dis que je ne peux pas comprendre et… je te soutiendrais, quelle que soit la décision que tu prendras, tu as ma parole.

J'acquiesce lentement, rassuré d'entendre ces paroles. Je ferme les yeux, me laissant bercer quelques instants dans ses bras. J'aime sentir ses doigts dans mes cheveux. J'aime sentir l'odeur de sa peau. Je me sens si bien lorsque je sens son souffle chaud dans mon cou.

Calme. Tranquillité.

Est-ce cela la paix intérieure ?

_ Naruto… murmure-je. Est-ce que ça t'ennuie si je décide désormais de porter _réellement_ le nom de _Uchimaki _?

Il se décale pour me regarder et je ne peux m'empêcher d'être amusé à son air incrédule.

_ Tu veux _vraiment_ porter ce nom ?

_ Et pourquoi pas ? souris-je.

_ Ben, euh, je…

Il se gratte la tête, un peu gêné. Décidément, il ne changera jamais, celui-là.

Mais c'est bien.

Il faut que certaines choses changent, mais que d'autres restent immuables.

_Ne change pas, Naruto_.

C'est alors qu'il me sourit de toutes ses dents, amusé.

_ Ok, dit-il. Ca va faire bizarre, mais va pour « Sasuke Uchimaki » !

Je peux pas m'empêcher de rire à l'entendre prononcer ce nom curieux. _Sasuke Uchimaki_. C'est vrai que ça sonne bizarre. Moi aussi, je vais avoir du mal à m'habituer à ce nouveau patronyme. J'ai tellement entendu le nom d'Uchiha sans arrêt, que me faire appeler autrement va être une expérience étrange.

Mais au fond, ça me plaît. Renoncer à mon patronyme est quelque chose de difficile ; tout comme l'a souligné Naruto, j'ai trop donné pour ce nom. J'ai fait beaucoup trop de sacrifices, j'ai détruit ma vie entière pour protéger mon nom. J'ai porté sur les épaules tout le poids de cet héritage en tant que dernier héritier des Uchiha.

Et ce poids était bien trop lourd.

Bien trop douloureux.

Itachi, toi qui ne souhaitais que me protéger, toi qui ne voulais que mon bonheur, je suis sûr que tu comprends ma décision. Tu ne m'en veux pas, pas vrai ?

Naruto rigole, un peu moqueur. Je lui tape aussitôt sur le sommet du crâne.

_ Ca n'a rien de drôle, usuratonkachi ! Et puis, je te signale que c'est _toi_ qui a trouvé ce nom stupide !

_ Ouais, mais je pensais pas que tu voudrais l'utiliser _pour de vrai_, Teme !!!

Il fait sa moue boudeuse et je souris malgré moi. Cet idiot a réussi à trouver le moyen de me changer énormément en si peu de temps… Je me demande comment il fait, celui-là ! Il est tout simplement incroyable…

Je le regarde, dans le clair obscur de la chambre. Les lueurs de l'extérieur filtrent depuis la lucarne au-dessus de sa tête, donnant un air luminescent à ses cheveux hirsute. C'est étrange, ce méli-mélo de nuances de gris… Ca donne une touche presque irréaliste à la scène dont je suis spectateur et ça me fait remarquer à quel point je n'ai jamais prêté attention à ce genre de petits détails auparavant.

Non, je l'avoue. A vrai dire, je n'ai jamais vraiment eu le temps de prendre garde à ce qui se passait autour de moi, ces dernières années. J'étais bien trop focalisé sur mes idées de vengeance, je projetais toute ma vie autour de ça et dans cet unique but.

La vérité c'est que je ne pensais pas survivre à mon combat contre Itachi. Du coup, je n'avais aucun désir de m'arrêter à quoi que ce soit d'autre que ma haine et ma vengeance.

_Rien d'autre_.

Alors quelle importance qu'ailleurs, dans d'autres foyers, on goûta à la paix ? Qu'est-ce que j'en avais à faire, moi, de savoir que le soleil brillerait ou que la pluie tomberait demain ? Pour moi, demain n'existait pas, et n'existerait jamais.

Ca fait drôle de voir qu'aujourd'hui, demain est aussi important pour moi que l'est le présent.

Quant au passé…

Je ne veux plus en entendre parler.

Je glisse doucement mes doigts sur la joue de Naruto. Comme d'habitude, il a la peau brûlante, sans doute le chakra de Kyuubi qui bouillonne en lui. Je dois sûrement lui paraître glacial, si on compare nos températures corporelles…

Je ne sais pas.

_ Sasuke… ?

Il s'étonne de mon geste –je m'en étonne moi-même. C'est la première fois que je touche du bout des doigts les fines cicatrices sur ses joues. _Les marques du Kyuubi_. C'est étrange. Etrange de sentir la douceur de sa peau au bout de mes doigts. Etrange de le sentir frissonner à ce contact.

Pourquoi je fais ça au juste… ? Je n'en sais rien. Ca m'a pris d'un coup, comme ça. On est si proches en cet instant, lui et moi… C'est la première fois depuis qu'on se connaît. La première fois que je me sens tellement en phase avec lui. Et pourtant, à bien y réfléchir, tout cela semble tellement évident… Tellement _logique _!

Naruto et moi, on est si différents, et pourtant si semblables. Je ne le remarque que maintenant, mais sans doute que lui s'en est déjà aperçu, et c'est pour ça qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de me poursuivre à travers le monde. C'est pour cette même raison –ce _lien_ qu'on ressent entre nous au plus profond de nos entrailles- qu'il n'a jamais lâché l'affaire, qu'il a toujours voulu me ramener, par la force s'il le fallait.

Parce qu'au fond, lui et moi sommes les deux faces d'une même pièce.

Aussi contraires que complémentaires.

Aussi indispensables l'un à l'autre que l'air est vital aux hommes.

J'ai besoin de lui pour exister et il a besoin de moi pour se sentir vivre.

_ Naruto…

Ma voix n'est qu'un souffle léger entre nous.

Nous sommes si proches… Mon cœur bat fort dans ma poitrine.J'ai le sentiment que je suis à un tournant de mon existence, même si je ne sais pas bien exactement pourquoi. Naruto me regarde de ses grands yeux bleus ; ils sont chargés de tendresse, mais aussi d'appréhension. Comprend-il à cet instant précis quelque chose que je n'ai pas encore cerné ?

_Naruto… dis-le moi… Dis-moi quelque chose d'important. Quelque chose qui n'appartiendrait qu'à nous deux…_

Le temps a suspendu son envol et je ferme les yeux tandis qu'il dépose chastement ses lèvres sur les miennes.

_Doucement_.

Avec douceur, timidité sans doute…

Je sens sa bouche trembler légèrement et je frissonne à ce contact étrange. C'est différent de la fois où il m'a embrassé par accident à l'Académie. A l'époque, ça a été violent, maladroit et inconsidéré. Cette fois, c'est…

C'est indescriptible.

Je ne sais pas comment gérer tous les sentiments contradictoires qui se bousculent dans ma poitrine. C'est si doux et pourtant si fort ! C'est comme si, d'un seul coup, les choses se mettaient enfin à leur juste place…

_Naruto… Est-ce vraiment cette relation-là, qu'on a, toi et moi ?_

Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'y réfléchir pour l'instant. Tout ce qui compte est le goût sucré de tes lèvres sur les miennes, la sensation électrique qui parcourt tous mes membres, la chaleur qui envahit mon corps. _Naruto… Embrasse-moi encore_.

Je serre mes bras autour de son cou, espérant détruire ses dernières réticences et il passe aussitôt les siens autour de ma taille, me serrant davantage contre lui. Je sens son cœur battre la chamade tout contre le mien et cette sensation me donne brusquement le vertige.

J'ouvre ma bouche, approfondis le baiser entre nous. Ma langue glisse entre ses lèvres, goûtant la saveur de son palais avant d'aller s'enrouler autour de la sienne. Je l'entends gémir, je le sens répondre à mon baiser avec ardeur, resserrant son étreinte autour de moi comme s'il avait peur que je m'en échappe.

Je l'embrasse encore et encore. La fièvre s'empare de moi ; je perds tout ce qui me reste de raison alors qu'il reprend le contrôle du ballet auquel se prêtent nos langues entremêlées. Il dévore mes lèvres avec délectation, me renverse sur le dos et grimpe sur moi sans me lâcher d'un iota. Et c'est alors que mes blessures me rappellent douloureusement à l'ordre.

_ Aïe !

Aussitôt, Naruto, toujours au-dessus de moi, se redresse, visiblement inquiet.

_ Merde ! Sasuke, ça va ? Je t'ai fait mal ?

Je reprends mon souffle et rouvre les yeux. Je le vois, à califourchon sur mon bassin, ses grands yeux clairs me dévisageant avec inquiétude. Je lève à nouveau ma main vers sa joue et la caresse tendrement.

Je lui souris, et il me sourit en retour, rassuré par mon visage reflétant une paix intérieure que je n'ai sans doute jamais affichée par le passé.

_ Mes blessures, me contente-je de lui dire.

Il acquiesce et descend aussitôt de moi et se rallonge à mes côtés. Je me blottis dans ses bras et il me caresse doucement les cheveux avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front.

_ Pardon, me dit-il.

Je ne réponds rien, mais c'est le sourire aux lèvres que je m'endors.

Et cette fois, je ne fais aucun cauchemar.

***

Je me sens bizarre.

Au-dessus de moi, à travers la lucarne, j'aperçois les nuages gris et épais qui masquent le ciel de Kumotori. Je viens de me réveiller, je me sens encore dans le gaz et je n'ai absolument aucune idée de l'heure qu'il peut bien être.

J'ai dû sans doute dormir longtemps car je me sens mieux qu'hier. Je me redresse lentement, plisse mes yeux pour réajuster ma vue faiblissante à mon environnement et je remets peu à peu de l'ordre dans mes idées.

Je me souviens.

Hier, je suis allé dehors avec Naruto et malgré la fatigue que cela m'a cautionné, j'ai très bien supporté le choc. _Bien_. Je vais donc pouvoir sortir à nouveau aujourd'hui, habituer mes muscles à reprendre du service. De toute façon, il faut que j'aille faire quelques courses ; manger des ramen tous les jours commence à sérieusement me peser sur l'estomac.

Et puis…

Et puis, il faut que je repère les environs. Que je remette un peu d'ordre dans mon existence.

_Mon existence_.

Rien que d'y penser, ça me donne le tournis. Je pince l'arrête de mon nez, repensant brusquement aux évènements de cette nuit.

_Cette nuit…_

Cette nuit, j'ai dit à Naruto que j'étais décidé à renoncer au nom des _Uchiha_.

Je blêmis.

Mais pourquoi je lui ai sorti un truc pareil ? Je ne comprends pas. Pourtant, sur le coup, ça m'a paru être une bonne idée, la _seule_ solution possible pour moi en réalité. Pourtant, maintenant que j'ai les idées un peu plus claires, je me mets à douter de ma santé mentale.

Renoncer à mon nom me procure d'étranges sentiments contradictoires. D'un côté, je me sens allégé d'un poids, plus libre de faire ce que je veux de ma vie, mais d'un autre côté, ça me file la trouille.

Avant, je n'avais qu'un seul chemin tracé devant moi : il me suffisait de le suivre, quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

Aujourd'hui, je me retrouve avec un milliers de possibilités devant mes yeux. Des tas de chemins serpentent devant moi, mais je n'ai absolument aucune idée de la voie à prendre.

C'est terrifiant.

Je n'ai jamais été très doué pour faire les bons choix, mes erreurs passées le démontrent bien. Me retrouver seul maître de mon destin a quelque chose de terriblement effrayant.

C'est perturbant.

Je soupire.

Je n'ai pas envie de penser à tout ça maintenant. Tout ça m'angoisse et me déstabilise, et ce n'est pas parce que je change de nom que je dois changer de comportement. Après tout, je suis et je reste Sasuke, Uchiha ou pas.

Et Sasuke est maître de lui. Toujours. Il est hors de question que je commence à perdre les pédales sous prétexte de me retrouver face à un mur.

_Pas question_.

Je cligne des yeux et m'aperçois que je porte toujours sur le dos le chemisier féminin que Naruto m'a dégoté hier. Encore une fois, je me demande où il a été chercher des vêtements pareils, celui-là ! À croire qu'il n'a pas suffisamment fréquenté la gent féminine pour s'imaginer que les jeunes filles de notre âge s'habillent de manière aussi ridicule !

Je soupire derechef.

_Naruto_.

Cette nuit, je me suis montré faible devant lui et j'en ai honte.

Vraiment honte.

Une partie de moi aimerait vraiment oublier ce qui s'est passé cette nuit. Le fier Uchiha qui craque, qui pète un plomb… c'est vraiment risible. Cauchemardesque.

Après tout ce que j'ai vécu, toutes ces trahisons, ces assassinats, ces mystifications…

Après avoir supporté pendant trois ans la fréquentation de cet infâme sannin aux yeux de serpents…

Après le meurtre d'Itachi de ma propre main, ses yeux qui me fixaient sans me voir vraiment, sa pichenette amère sur mon front ensanglanté…

Après les manipulations de Madara, ses mensonges, ses perfidies…

…

Oui, j'ai supporté tout ça sans broncher. J'ai passé ma vie à être manipulé par les autres, et pourtant, je n'ai jamais craqué.

J'ai supporté la mort de mes parents, le déshonneur sur tout mon clan, la trahison de mon frère, les regards haineux des autres…

Et cette solitude infâme, cruelle. Cette enfance à vivre seul au milieu des souvenirs et des morts hantant mon manoir…

_Merde_.

Je passe ma main sur mon front, terrifié par tout ça.

Pourquoi est-ce que je craque _maintenant _?

Je me pensais indestructible avec tout ce que j'ai vécu. Je me pensais solide comme un roc, capable de tout supporter désormais puisque le pire était derrière moi.

Et pourtant, il a fallu que je craque…

Devant _lui_ en plus !

Pourquoi… ?

_Pourquoi…_

Je me sens ridicule.

Et faible.

J'ai laissé voir à Naruto une partie de moi-même que je refuse de voir par mes propres yeux. Une partie de moi que j'ai pris soin de dissimuler _–_voire d'annihiler- derrière une carapace que je pensais invincible.

Et au final, il n'aura pas fallu grand chose pour que mon armure de glace se brise.

Je n'aime pas ça.

Je n'aime pas découvrir que derrière le fier Uchiha se trouve en réalité un être faible et brisé.

Pathétique !

Je regarde mes mains, me rappelant brusquement d'un rêve douloureux. _Des mains couvertes de sang_, _le corps d'Itachi mort sous mes doigts glacés_…

Je frissonne.

Je passe une main sur mes yeux, balaye distraitement les mèches aile-de-corbeau qui me retombent sur le visage. Je me sens sale de tout ce sang. Sale de tous ces morts. Je me sens souillé, indigne de cette nouvelle vie que je m'apprête à vivre.

J'ai encore trop de regrets. Je ne pense pas mériter le droit d'être ici, à l'abri, en paix, avec Naruto. Non, je ne mérite pas ton amitié, Naruto. Ni ton pardon. Ce que j'ai fait est trop grave, trop horrible. En réalité, je t'ai infligé la même souffrance qu'on m'a infligé.

_La trahison_.

Au final, tout ce que je mérite, c'est d'aller croupir en Enfer ou bien dans les geôles froides de Konoha. Peut-être qu'ainsi, en expiant mes crimes, je serais à nouveau capable de me regarder dans une glace… ?

_ Merde !

Je tape violemment du poing sur le matelas.

Tout ça m'énerve.

Tout ça me dépasse.

Je ne veux plus réfléchir à tout ça.

Je veux renoncer à mon passé, m'en absoudre complètement. _Pour toujours_.

Je me lève alors, et je vais sur le pallier, là où sont situées les toilettes et la minuscule salle d'eau. Je me dévêts et entre dans la petite cabine de douche insalubre. Les seules fois où je suis venu ici pour faire une toilette sommaire, je n'ai pas eu le temps de remarquer les fissures dans les murs, les moisissures qui rampent dans les coins jusqu'au plafond à cause de l'humidité. Cette fois, je m'aperçois de la présence des cafards entre deux tuyaux d'arrivée d'eau.

La température de la pierre est froide sous la plante de mes pieds. Je grimace. Je n'aime pas cette sensation rêche, c'est désagréable. J'allume le robinet et l'eau à peine tiède se met à couler sur ma peau nue. Ca fait du bien. Je me sentais vraiment crasseux… Je me saisis du savon et tente de masquer l'odeur de moisissure avec celle de la lavande. En fait, j'aimerais bien un bon bain bien chaud ; je suis sûr que ça ferait du bien à mes blessures.

Penser à un truc si futile me fait un drôle d'effet ; depuis quand n'ai-je pas pu prendre un vrai bain dans une vraie baignoire ?

Je soupire.

Je ne pensais pas être aussi superficiel. Pourtant, nous autres, shinobi, sommes entraînés à tout supporter. Le froid, la faim, la douleur… survivre dans des conditions extrêmes fait partie de notre quotidien. C'est notre vie, tout simplement.

J'en ai marre.

Marre de tout ça.

Je passe le morceau de savon sur mon torse, évitant consciencieusement le pansement de ma blessure au flanc. J'essaie de ne pas trop le mouiller ; Naruto serait sans doute fâché si je faisais sauter mes points de suture sans le vouloir.

Naruto.

Cette nuit, je me suis blotti dans ses bras et il m'a consolé.

Cette nuit, on a été proches comme on ne l'a jamais été auparavant.

Cette nuit, toi et moi on s'est…

… _embrassés ?!!_

Le savon me glisse des mains alors que je me souviens tout juste de ce qui s'est passé. Mon cœur se met à cogner brutalement dans ma poitrine. Je me sens blêmir.

Naruto et moi… ?

On… on a fait _quoi _?!!

Je passe mes doigts sur mes lèvres.

J'ai embrassé Naruto ? _Moi… ?!!_

…

Je n'arrive pas à y croire… Est-ce que tout ça s'est _vraiment_ passé ? N'est-ce pas plutôt le fruit de mon imagination ? Cette nuit, j'étais dans un état second, groggy, plus fragile que d'habitude. Ai-je eu un moment de faiblesse qui m'a poussé dans les bras de mon meilleur ami ?

Je ne comprends pas. Tout ça est tellement confus…

Je passe ma main sur mes tempes. Tout s'embrouille dans ma tête.

J'ai chaud. Brusquement très chaud.

Je passe ma tête sous l'eau tandis que je me souviens de la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Je me souviens parfaitement de leur texture, de leur saveur. Je me souviens avoir voulu ce baiser, de l'avoir approfondi. Mon corps se remémore parfaitement la fièvre qui s'est emparée de lui à ce moment-là. Encore maintenant, rien que d'y penser, je me sens tout bizarre, tremblant, excité, totalement fébrile.

Je sens le feu me monter aux joues.

Merde. Tout ça est dingue. Et pourtant, j'étais parfaitement consentant, je le sais bien.

C'était brutal, violent.

Ca s'est manifesté à moi comme un besoin viscéral, quelque chose de vital et d'indispensable. Je le voulais. Mon corps le voulait.

Et ce besoin était plus fort que tout.

Merde.

Je débloque, là.

Mes joues sont brûlantes, mon cœur bat la chamade.

Ses lèvres… Ses baisers ardents… Ses mains glissant sur mon dos, descendant sur mes hanches…

Mais bon sang, qu'est-ce qui nous a pris, cette nuit ?!!

Je tourne le robinet en direction de l'eau froide ; il faut absolument que je me rafraîchisse les idées sans quoi je vais devenir dingue !

Ne plus y penser, pas maintenant. Et puis, si ça se trouve, Naruto est en ce moment même aussi paumé que moi. C'est vrai, ça a dû lui faire bizarre à mon baka, d'embrasser passionnément son rival de toujours…

Je me demande bien ce qu'il en pense…

J'ai toujours pensé qu'il était attiré par Sakura. En tous cas, c'est ce qu'il laissait entendre à l'époque… Si ça se trouve, Sakura et lui sont ensemble ? Ca n'aurait rien d'étonnant lorsqu'on y réfléchit bien ; ils sont restés coéquipiers et ma trahison a dû les rapprocher.

Je n'aime pas cette idée.

Je n'aime pas penser au fait d'avoir été absent si longtemps, de me rendre compte que j'ai raté beaucoup de choses durant mon exil.

Je me sens brusquement si lointain.

Si loin de toi, Naruto.

Je soupire en coupant l'eau. J'en ai marre.

Je sors de la cabine de douche, repositionne le rideau correctement et me rends compte que j'ai oublié de prendre une serviette avec moi. Décidément, je suis sur la lune en ce moment…

Peu importe. Je saisis mes vêtements et traverse le pallier en tenue d'Adam. Naruto m'a dit que nous sommes les seuls occupants de cet étage alors aucun risque de croiser quelqu'un ; personne ne saura que « Madame Uchimaki » est en fait « Monsieur Uchimaki ».

Je souris intérieurement.

_Uchimaki_, hein ?

Mon nouveau nom.

Un mélange de son nom et du mien.

Naruto et moi.

Moi et Naruto.

Encore un signe de ce foutu lien indestructible entre nous.

_Naruto…_

***

Ca m'a taraudé toute la journée. J'ai eu beau faire, mes pensées reviennent toujours à cette foutue nuit, à ce qui s'est passé entre nous, ou à ce que j'ai cru qu'il s'était passé. A plusieurs reprises, j'ai tenté de m'auto convaincre que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, qu'un fantasme d'adolescent généré par une vie trop rigide. Après tout, ça n'a rien d'étonnant que je rêve de ce genre de trucs. J'ai dix-sept ans révolus, je n'ai jamais eu de petite amie et pourtant, il paraît que les garçons de mon âge ne pensent qu'à ça.

Enfin, je crois.

A vrai dire, même ça, je n'en suis pas bien sûr. Le seul garçon de mon âge que j'ai fréquenté est celui-là même qui m'a accidentellement donné mon premier baiser dans l'amphithéâtre de l'Académie. C'est également lui qui m'a à nouveau embrassé cette nuit… et à qui j'ai rendu le baiser.

Merde, tout ça est trop déstabilisant.

***

Je sens son chakra.

Il vient d'entrer dans l'immeuble et rien que de penser à lui fait battre mon coeur comme un dingue. Je suis en train de préparer à manger ; je m'étais dit –bêtement, sans doute- qu'il serait peut-être content de manger autre chose que des ramen, et je m'affole malgré moi. Mes bras tremblent légèrement tandis que je le sens monter les escaliers autre à quatre pour me rejoindre. Pourquoi il va si vite, merde ?! Je… je ne suis pas prêt !

Pas encore.

Mon coeur s'affole. J'ai du mal à respirer.

Concentre-toi Sasuke ! Tu es un Uchiha, ou pas ?

…

Ah non. C'est vrai. Plus maintenant…

J'inspire un grand coup, et tente de me concentrer sur les légumes que je suis en train de couper. Faut que je fasse gaffe de ne pas me couper ; je suis tellement stressé que je serai capable de confondre mes doigts avec les carottes sous ma lame.

_ Tadaimaaaa !! s'exclame alors une voix que je ne connais que trop bien.

Je sursaute, lâche mon couteau qui se plante droit dans le parquet usé. Je suis blanc comme un linge, le cœur en panique tandis que Naruto se précipite vers moi, l'air inquiet.

_ Oé, Sasuke ! s'écrie-il. Est-ce que ça va ?

Il ramasse le couteau, se redresse et me le tend. Ses grands yeux bleus se perdent dans les miens tandis qu'une légère rougeur vient colorer ses joues.

Bien.

Au moins, je sais que je ne suis pas le seul à être mal à l'aise dans cette histoire.

Triste consolation, en vérité, lorsque j'y pense.

J'attrape le couteau, la main légèrement tremblante, tout en grommelant un vague « merci » entre mes dents. Je me retourne aussitôt vers mes légumes, bien décidé à ne pas me retrouver prisonnier de ses beaux yeux bleus. J'ai trop peur de ce qui pourrait se produire si on se retrouve encore une fois tous les deux à se fixer trop longtemps…

J'inspire un grand coup, et continue de couper mes légumes en espérant avoir l'air de rien. Bien sûr, je suis atrocement gêné. Je fais tout pour ne pas le montrer, mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à garder contenance. Je sens sa présence derrière mon dos qui m'observe. Statique. Fuyante mais insistante. J'ai l'impression qu'il hésite à me dire quelque chose, mais qu'il n'ose pas. Moi-même j'ai du mal à rester debout en sentant ses yeux me dévorer du regard. Et puis… Naruto qui se tait, je dois avouer que c'est vraiment flippant.

…

Ca m'angoisse.

Ca m'angoisse de sentir son regard posé sur moi, comme ça. Je les imagine bien, ses grands yeux bleus fixés sur mon dos ; je ne les vois que trop bien, passant d'une expression hésitante à une autre un peu plus figée. Ils m'observent, passant de mes cheveux en pagaille à ma nuque, de ma nuque à mon dos pour finalement remonter encore, tandis que sa bouche s'ouvre légèrement pour laisser passer un son…

Son qui finalement ne franchit pas la barrière de ses lèvres.

Sacré Naruto. Finalement, t'es aussi peu doué que moi pour ce genre de choses…

De toute façon, j'ai l'habitude qu'on m'observe. Je sais ce que c'est que d'être constamment dévisagé, qu'il s'agisse de furies hurlant mon nom ou encore des sbires d'Orochimaru, passant leur temps à me surveiller à la dérobée. L'avantage, c'est qu'à force d'avoir été espionné pendant si longtemps me permet aujourd'hui d'être constamment sur mes gardes. Inconsciemment, je contrôle parfaitement mes attitudes, donnant l'impression d'être maître de moi et prêt à réagir au moindre faux mouvement de l'ennemi.

Sauf que là, c'est pas pareil.

Là, il ne s'agit pas du regard suspicieux d'un ennemi.

Là, il s'agit de Naruto, et son regard, même si je ne le croise pas, me trouble à un point que jamais je n'aurais cru possible d'atteindre un jour.

_Naruto_.

Naruto que j'ai fui pendant près de quatre années.

Pourquoi au juste ? Quand je repense aux raisons qui m'ont poussé à m'en aller, je les trouve hors de propos. _Illusoires_.

Oh, je ne regrette rien ; je sais que ma vengeance était nécessaire, que le chemin que j'ai emprunté était le seul possible à l'époque. En attendant, lorsque j'y repense maintenant, je trouve tout cela si futile. Tous ces mensonges, toute cette haine…

_Je me sens vide_.

Je repense à Naruto.

Je n'ai pas envie d'imaginer des _si_. Les _si_ ne font qu'engendrer des regrets et même si je sais qu'au fond, ma conscience est chargée de remords, je préfère les mettre de côté pour mieux avancer vers l'avenir. A présent, je ne ferai pas les mêmes erreurs que j'ai pu faire autrefois. Je réfléchirai à deux fois avant de foncer tête baissée vers la vengeance…

Je soupire.

_Naruto, dis quelque chose_…

Je remarque que ma main tremble légèrement en tenant le couteau. Prestement, je reprends le contrôle de mes mouvements et me mets en devoir de couper ces oignons correctement. Leur odeur me monte au nez, générant quelques larmes dans le coin de mes yeux. Merde. J'ai pas envie de pleurer. Pas maintenant.

Je saisis les morceaux, les plante rapidement dans la casserole avant de m'occuper des champignons. Ceux que j'ai choisis sont fermes et pourtant tendres à l'intérieur. Tout à l'heure, lorsque je les ais lavés, je me suis rendu compte de leur texture au travers de mes doigts. C'était étrange cet aspect lisse, froid et pourtant doux au toucher.

_Doux_.

Comme la peau de Naruto contre la mienne.

_Doux_.

Comme son baiser de la veille, ses lèvres sur les miennes, sa langue entortillée autour de la mienne et…

Je me fige. Je me rends compte qu'une fois encore, mes pensées ont dérivé sur les évènements de cette nuit. Ce foutu baiser que je n'arrive ni à expliquer ni à oublier.

_Merde_.

_ Sasuke ?

Je suis sans doute bien rouge au niveau des joues. Je ne peux pas me retourner maintenant ou je vais encore perdre les pédales. Merde, qu'est-ce que je fais ? Mon cœur s'est mis à taper les quatre cents coups dans ma poitrine, et ma main tremble encore…

Je me concentre.

Allez, une lamelle, deux lamelles, trois…

L'odeur des champignons frais me monte jusqu'aux narines. Elle m'évoque le parfum d'une forêt un lendemain de pluie ; un fumet boisé, humide, agréable et à la fois étrange…

_ Sasu… ?

Naruto s'est approché de moi. Il se tient juste à mes côtés, au-dessus de la table et regarde ce que je fais.

Bien.

Il a sans doute opté pour la solution facile d'ignorer –au moins pour l'instant- ce qui s'est passé la veille.

Ca me va très bien.

Je réponds nonchalamment, sans quitter mes champignons des yeux.

_ Hmh ?

_ Tu as réussi à te lever ? me demande-t-il l'air de rien. Comment vont tes blessures ?

_ Mieux.

Je me rends compte que la nervosité m'a fait découper les légumes en des morceaux vraiment minuscules… Dépité, je les attrape en tas et les jette dans la casserole. Puis je me rends compte que tous mes légumes sont déjà coupés, alors j'allume le réchaud et pose la casserole dessus, tout ça sous le regard perplexe de Naruto.

Le reste de la soirée se passe de la même manière. Je continue de préparer le dîner, Naruto essaie de m'interroger maladroitement sur ce que j'ai fait de la journée, sur l'état de mes blessures et moi, je me contente de répondre évasivement, le plus nonchalamment possible.

Evidemment, je sais très bien que je dois plus arborer mon air froid et glacial de tous les jours que celui de l'homme blessé que j'ai pu être hier soir dans ses bras. Pas que j'ai envie d'avoir ce type de comportement avec lui, loin de là, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. Je suppose qu'inconsciemment, j'ai peur d'instaurer une trop forte intimité entre nous. Ce qui s'est passé hier pourrait se reproduire, je ne le sais que trop bien, et je ne sais pas encore si je le souhaite ou pas.

J'avoue être sur la pente raide.

Je me sens un peu paumé, et surtout très inquiet. J'ignore ce que je désire vraiment, ce que je ne désire pas, et surtout, j'ai une appréhension terrible quant à une éventuelle discussion entre lui et moi.

Le repas s'est fait en silence.

Pour une fois, la table a été installée. On la décollée du mur et on s'est tous les deux assis, l'un en face de l'autre sans rien dire. Naruto essaie de faire la discussion, mais en ce qui me concerne, je suis pas très loquace.

Je prends son assiette et le sers avant de la lui donner. Au moment où il s'en saisit, nos doigts se frôlent et je sens que la chaleur me monte à nouveau aux joues.

…

Mais c'est pas possible que je réagisse comme ça à un simple frôlement ! Gêné, je détourne les yeux alors qu'il me murmure un « merci » embarrassé. Ses grands yeux bleus sont fixés sur moi et je commets l'erreur de les fixer un instant avant de détourner la tête pour servir ma propre assiette.

_ Itadakimasu !!! sourit alors Naruto, reprenant son enthousiasme habituel.

_ Itadakimasu, me contente-je de répéter avant de plonger mes yeux sur mon plat.

Il mange et je ne peux m'empêcher de le regarder faire. Il plonge ses baguettes dans son assiette, se saisit de la nourriture et l'avale à pleines dents. Je le regarde mâcher. Il a l'air content ; ses yeux prennent cet air joyeux qu'ils reflètent si souvent. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça me fait chaud au cœur de le voir ainsi. Il mâche, sourit, reprend une portion et l'avale aussi sec. Je regarde les plis que prennent ses lèvres lorsqu'il mastique la nourriture. C'est curieux. Ca me fascine de voir toutes les expressions faciales qu'il peut arborer lorsqu'il mange…

_ Eh bah alors, Sasuke ? Tu manges pas ? C'est pourtant super bon !

Je rougis, sursautant sur ma chaise comme un enfant pris en flagrant délit d'une bêtise. Mon cœur s'emballe et d'une manière bien trop exagérée pour être naturelle, je me rabaisse sur mon assiette, picorant de-ci de-là la nourriture.

Il me sourit encore et continue d'avaler bouchée après bouchée et je me risque un nouveau regard dans sa direction. Bon sang… Depuis quand Naruto me fascine-t-il autant ? Je ne peux m'empêcher d'observer le moindre grain de sa peau, fixer les longs cils noirs qui m'évoquent un rideau de soie sur l'azur de ses yeux. Ses fines cicatrices sur ses joues –symbole de la présence du Kyuubi en lui- lui donnent un charme que je n'avais jamais constaté auparavant…

Je rougis encore et pose mes baguettes. J'ai soudainement très chaud.

Naruto lève ses yeux vers moi et me jette un regard inquiet.

_ Sasu.. ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu n'as plus faim ?

_ Euh… non. Pas vraiment.

Il fronce les sourcils, consterné, avant de poser lui aussi ses baguettes sur le rebord de son assiette.

_ Tu as dû trop présumer de tes forces, j'en suis sûr !!! Quelle idée aussi de faire du ménage –tu croyais que j'avais pas remarqué ?- et de sortir faire les courses, préparer à manger… tout ça dans ton état ! Tu es convalescent, t'as oublié ?

Je m'énerve à mon tour.

_ J'ai peut-être été blessé mais j'en ai marre que tu me traites comme si j'étais en sucre !!! Je suis pas impotent ! Et je te rappelle –au cas où tu l'aurais oublié- que je suis un shinobi, _tout comme toi_, et que je n'ai pas à rester au lit éternellement ! Mes blessures sont guéries et j'en ai ma claque de rester enfermé !

_ Je te traite pas comme un impotent ! renchérit-il. J'te signale juste que si Sakura et moi on t'avait pas soigné,tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est !

Comme si je le savais pas ! Il n'est pas obligé de me balancer des coups bas comme ça, c'est vraiment pas sympa. En plus, j'ai pas envie de m'énerver. Pas envie de me disputer avec lui. Pas du tout même.

Au contraire. J'ai envie qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et qu'il me console, comme cette nuit…

Je me lève brusquement et retourne me coucher en lui tournant le dos. Il m'énerve. Vraiment, des fois, il m'exaspère. Je déteste qu'on me traite comme un moins que rien, bon sang ! C'est pas comme si j'étais faible, quand même !!! Bon, ok, je suis encore blessé. Mais c'est pas une raison ! J'ai besoin de reprendre un peu d'activité ou je vais vraiment devenir une larve moi !

Je m'allonge sous la couverture et lui tourne le dos. Je l'entend qui se lève à son tour et me rejoint.

_ Eh, oh ! Sasuke ! Arrête de faire ton baka ! Je… J'ai pas envie de me fâcher, j'suis désolé, ok ?

Il s'assoit sur le rebord du lit et je ne réponds rien. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas quoi répondre. Je ne comprends même pas comment on fait pour s'engueuler si souvent pour des conneries pareilles.

_ Allez, Sasu… Pardonne-moi. Tu sais, je… Je me montre peut-être un peu trop protecteur et possessif avec toi mais c'est parce que j'ai peur de te perdre encore…

Je grommelle.

_ Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était fini. Je reste avec toi maintenant.

Je l'entends hocher la tête et doucement, il pose sa main sur mon épaule.

_ Je peux voir tes blessures ? Enfin… si ça ne t'embête pas ?

J'acquiesce faiblement à mon tour et me redresse. Je m'assois près de lui et retire ma tunique, laissant mes bandages à vue. Puis je m'occupe de les retirer lentement et il continue de regarder les cicatrices d'un œil perplexe.

_ Hmh… on peut peut-être retirer les points de suture, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

_ J'sais pas. J'suis pas un expert.

Je baisse les yeux pour observer la longue estafilade sur mon flanc. La cicatrice semble nette. Les fils dépassent, et sans doute me laisseront-ils une marque, eux aussi, mais le reste de la blessure s'est bien refermé. _Tant mieux_.

_ Retire-les, dis-je.

Aussitôt, il s'exécute. Ca ne suscite aucune douleur, même si j'ai encore mal lorsque je remue trop brusquement. Va falloir que je fasse attention un bon moment avant de reprendre mes activités de ninja, moi…

_ Merci.

Il me sourit et me refait un bandage propre.

Mes côtes cassées se ressoudent peu à peu ; là aussi je constate de multiples améliorations. Ca me rassure. Je n'ai peut-être pas le chakra de Kyuubi comme Naruto, mais mes facultés de shinobi commencent à reprendre un peu leurs droits dans mon corps. Je me sens mieux, je récupère davantage, et du coup, ça me rassure aussi sur le reste. C'est toujours très stressant d'être totalement dépendant de quelqu'un, même si cette personne est votre seul ami dans ce foutu monde.

_ Sasu… ?

_ Hmh ?

`Je relève mes yeux et vois presque ma propre image se refléter dans ses pupilles aigue-marine. Ca me fait un drôle d'effet. Mon image est floue, brouillée. Comme mon être intérieur, mon apparence ne ressemble plus qu'à un méli-mélo d'idées confuses.

_Quelle curieuse idée_.

_ Sasu… ? Tu es avec moi ?

Je le regarde à nouveau, oubliant cette image rétinienne étrange. Cette fois, c'est son image à lui que je vois se dessiner au fond de mes yeux noirs. Son visage aux joues scarifiées, aux yeux si clairs, à la bouche si sensuelle… Cette bouche à laquelle j'ai goûté sans l'avoir prémédité une seule seconde. Y penser m'évoque irrésistiblement un fruit défendu ; quelque chose de terriblement tentateur et pourtant d'horriblement malsain.

Je me ressaisis.

_ Hmh ?

_ Est-ce que tu veux bien faire un effort pour finir ton assiette ? me demande Naruto, l'air inquiet.

Brusque retour à la réalité des choses.

C'est pas plus mal en un sens. Ca m'évitera de me perdre à nouveau, encore une fois.

J'acquiesce.

On retourne s'asseoir, face à face.

Je mange, mais la nourriture que j'avale n'a pas la saveur de tes lèvres, Naruto…

***

Je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Forcément, il fallait s'y attendre.

Comment je pourrais dormir alors que je sens son dos collé au mien, sa chaleur se répandant sur moi avec force et volupté ?

Mon cœur bat comme un dingue.

Il frappe si fort que je ne peux pas m'endormir.

Mal. Ca fait mal.

Merde.

Je n'ose pas bouger, même pas respirer. Je sens son cœur battre tout contre mon dos et j'essaie malgré moi de réguler les rythmes de mon propre cœur sur le sien. Je sais pas pourquoi. Je fais ça machinalement, sans réfléchir. Sans doute parce que je n'arrive pas à dormir.

Je suis en position fœtale. Mes mains touchent le mur tant le lit est étroit. Quand j'ouvre les yeux, ce foutu mur est la seule chose que je vois. Avec les reflets de la lune qui passent par la lucarne, je peux distinguer les fissures dans la peinture. A un endroit, on voit même une pierre. Elle est froide quand je la touche. Aussi humide que tout le village de Kumotori.

J'ai envie de bouger. J'ai du mal à respirer et je constate que la jambe sur laquelle je repose me picote désagréablement. C'est tout de même incroyable ; c'est toujours aux moments où il ne faut pas bouger qu'on a toujours un endroit qui nous gratte ou nous démange ! Je fronce les sourcils, tentant de remuer faiblement mes orteils. Bien entendu, ce geste ridicule ne suffit pas à soulager les titillements de ma jambe. C'est même pire…

_ Sasuke… ?

Je sursaute et mon coeur manque un bond.

J'avais presque réussi à oublier _sa_ présence tout contre moi mais maintenant qu'il a murmuré mon prénom dans l'obscurité de la pièce, la réalité me revient en pleine face. Et sa voix, son lent murmure discret ; je ne pense plus qu'à ça. Je l'entends résonner dans ma tête, aussi doux que son baiser, aussi tentateur que la plus belle des sirènes.

_ Sasuke, tu dors ?

_ Hmh.

Je ne sais pas quoi répondre. J'aimerais bien être un jour capable de lui balancer autre chose que des borborygmes digne des Uchiha, mais j'ai encore du mal avec l'élocution. A vrai dire, je ne sais pas comment il fait pour tout le temps parler ; il a une aisance avec les mots que je n'ai pas.

Et que je n'aurais sans doute jamais.

Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu lui dire la veille.

Je le sens se tendre tout contre moi. Sa chaleur se transmet à mon corps et les battements de son coeur s'accélèrent. Tout ça m'inquiète. Il y a dans la pièce une étrange atmosphère qui me met très mal à l'aise.

_ Sasuke… est-ce que…

Il bafouille.

Il baragouine des trucs que je ne saisis pas. Etrangement, il a l'air de ne pas savoir où il va ni ce qu'il veut dire exactement.

Je ne suis pourtant pas dupe. Je me doute de ce dont il veut me parler. Toute la soirée, on a évité ce sujet délicat tant bien que mal, mais là, alors que nous sommes tous les deux allongés si près l'un de l'autre, je suis sûr qu'il ne peut s'empêcher d'y songer.

Après tout, ce baiser s'est fait à deux. Tous les deux, nous avons notre part de responsabilité là-dedans et je suppose que ça l'a perturbé autant que moi.

Enfin, je crois…

_ Sasuke, est-ce qu'on pourrait _en_ parler ?, me lâche-t-il alors comme une bombe.

Je blêmis, choqué par ses paroles. Il a fini par me balancer ça d'une traite, prenant sans doute son courage à deux mains pour le faire. Et moi, j'ignore comment réagir. Je pensais qu'ils prendrait plus de gants pour amener ce sujet tabou sur la table…

Quoi que…

_Non_.

Il s'agit de Naruto, après tout !

Je soupire, inquiet. Je ne sais pas si j'ai _envie_ d'en parler. Je me doute bien que c'est nécessaire, mais…

J'inspire un grand coup, tentant de me calmer un peu, puis je lance sur un ton le plus détaché possible :

_ Hmh. De quoi ?

_ D'hier soir, me dit-il. De… de ce qui s'est passé hier soir.

Il est gêné d'en parler. Il n'ose pas se retourner vers moi, et moi non plus je ne me sens pas très à l'aise. Je continue de fixer ce fichu mur comme s'il était l'ultime porte de secours vers un autre monde où je n'aurais pas à subir ce genre de discussion.

J'ouvre la bouche légèrement mais aucun mot n'en sort. Je ne sais pas quoi dire ; je ne sais même pas si j'ai envie de dire quelque chose. En réalité, que pourrais-je bien lui dire ? Que je ne comprenais pas ce qui avait pu se passer ? Que je me sentais paumé, mais que oui, j'avais vraiment aimé ce foutu baiser et que j'y avais pensé malgré moi toute la journée ?

Penser une telle chose me fait rougir. J'ai l'impression d'avoir le feu aux joues et ça m'énerve.

Pour éviter d'y penser, je fronce à nouveau les sourcils.

_ Sasuke !!! insiste-t-il. Tu ne penses _rien_ de tout ça ? Tu trouves ça _normal_ ce qui s'est passé hier ? Tu crois que…

Sa voix prend de l'assurance à mesure qu'il parle et j'entends bien que ça l'énerve que je ne dise rien. Il se retourne, se redresse légèrement et regarde de mon côté. Je suis certain qu'il fronce ses sourcils et que ce petit pli de mécontentement si familier s'est installé entre ses yeux et son nez.

_ Sasuke !!!!!! Tu m'écoutes !!!? grommelle-t-il. C'est sérieux, là, Sasuke !

Je soupire, prenant mon air le plus nonchalant possible et me retourne également. Je le regarde, un air froid calculé sur le visage et tente de le fixer, malgré le fait que je ne le voie pas bien. Il est à contre-jour face à moi ; ses traits sont dissimulés par la lueur de la nuit provenant de la lucarne au-dessus de sa tête. Malgré tout, je devine son air courroucé et frustré. Il s'énerve non seulement parce que je ne réponds pas à ses questions, mais qu'en plus, il ne comprend rien lui-même à ce qui a pu se produire. Tout comme moi, il est perdu. Il cherche une explication.

Seulement moi, je ne sais pas quoi dire.

Je grommelle légèrement.

_ Je t'écoute, usuratonkachi.

_ Alors dis-moi c'que t'en penses, bon sang ! Tu trouves ça _normal_ qu'on se soit… enfin…

Il rougit bêtement d'un coup, visiblement incapable de prononcer le mot _embrassés_. C'est amusant. Ca me détend presque de le voir tenter de s'exprimer avec cette gêne au fond des yeux.

_ Enfin tu comprends, quoi !! reprend-il aussi sec, replaçant un masque d'assurance feinte sur le visage.

J'acquiesce doucement, conscient que lui, doit voir parfaitement toutes les expressions que prend mon visage, étant donné que je suis placé en plein dans la lumière par rapport à lui.

_ Et alors, me dit-il. Tu trouves ça normal ?

_ Non.

_ …

Ma réponse le déstabilise. Il s'attendait peut-être à ce que j'exprime le fond de ma pensée, mais voilà : je ne sais pas vraiment ce que j'en pense. Tout ça me perturbe, c'est trop… _bizarre_. Je ne peux pas en dire plus, voilà tout.

Il fronce les sourcils, visiblement peu satisfait de mes propos.

_ Et si tu trouves ça anormal, qu'est-ce que t'en penses concrètement ? insiste-t-il.

_ Rien.

Il écarquille les yeux de stupeur. Il se fige un instant, cherche ses mots, et finalement, fronce à nouveau les sourcils.

_ Quoi ?!!!, s'écrie-t-il, en colère. Hier soir, toi et moi on s'est _embrassés_ et tu n'en penses _rien _?

_ Hmh.

_ Ca ne t'a pas travaillé, aujourd'hui ?! me demande-t-il.

Bien sûr que ça m'a travaillé, baka. Seulement, je ne l'admettrais pour rien au monde. J'ai déjà admis trop de choses hier. Ca fait beaucoup à encaisser, et là, il s'agit d'une nouvelle marche à franchir.

C'est trop pour moi.

Beaucoup trop.

_ Pourtant, insiste-t-il, hier soir, je n'étais pas le seul à t'embrasser, Sasuke, ne me dis pas le contraire ! J'ai bien senti que…

Il m'énerve.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse ajouter un seul mot, je l'attrape par le col, le tire vers moi et colle mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Il semble surpris, et j'insiste, passant mes bras autour de son cou.

Je le sens alors se décontracter bien vite contre moi et répondre à mon baiser avec une fougue nouvelle.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça.

Je ne sais pas ce qui me prend de le saisir ainsi et de l'attirer dans mes bras.

C'est idiot, irraisonné.

C'est sans doute l'une des pires conneries que je puisse faire après ma désertion, mais tout ce que je sais, c'est que Naruto me saoulait avec ses questionnements.

Je voulais qu'il se taise.

_Je voulais l'embrasser_.

Oui, toutes ces questions, je m'en fous tant qu'on s'embrasse encore et encore.

Il se colle alors à moi, mêle sa langue à la mienne et je fais pareil, répondant avec volupté à ce nouveau baiser.

Jusqu'au moment où qu'il le rompt brutalement et me regarde. Dans ses yeux, je peux lire une foule d'interrogations, une incompréhension sans bornes mais aussi la question de savoir comment formuler tous ces sentiments contradictoires qui se battent au fond de lui.

_ Sasuke… est-ce que tu…

Mon regard dans le sien est sévère. Je ne le quitte pas des yeux une seconde et murmure simplement :

_ Naruto, je n'ai pas envie de parler de tout ça. Je ne sais pas le faire.

Il acquiesce lentement de la tête, assimilant peu à peu les mots que je lui envoie.

_ Crois-tu vraiment, reprends-je, qu'on a _besoin_ d'en parler ?

Il secoue alors la tête et sa bouche replonge sur mes lèvres tandis que ses bras viennent entourer mon cou. Je sens l'une de ses mains glisser dans mes cheveux et moi-même je me colle à lui le plus possible. Je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'éloigne de moi.

Plus jamais.

Alors je le serre à l'en étouffer. Je m'agrippe à lui comme s'il était mon dernier espoir dans cette vie, mon seul point d'encrage dans la réalité. Tout ça est dingue, je le sais bien, mais je m'en fous. Rien ne m'importe plus que sa présence tout contre moi. Je me gorge de son odeur, de ses baisers. Je sens ses mains glisser sous mon tee-shirt ; ça me fait frissonner. La chaleur monte en moi. Vive. Brute. C'est une sensation étrange.

Ca me rend dingue.

Je suis enfiévré. Je l'embrasse encore et encore. Je goûte ses lèvres, son cou, sa peau. Il frissonne tout contre moi et parcours mon visage de ses lèvres comme je le fais moi-même.

Je ne sais plus ce que je fais.

Je lui arrache sa chemise, mettant son torse à nu et je grimpe sur lui.

C'est curieux cette sensation de sentir un corps contre le sien. _Si près_… Oui, Naruto est si près de moi et pourtant pas assez. Je le veux encore plus près. J'ai envie de me fondre en lui, que tous les deux nous ne formions plus qu'un. Cette fusion me paraît aussi nécessaire qu'évidente.

_Naruto, je te veux._

Je l'embrasse, suce sa langue avec avidité. Il presse ma nuque de sa main pour m'engloutir. C'est curieux. Doux. Mouillé. Bestial. _Encore_.

Ma main glisse sur son torse, découvre ses mamelons dressés, les pince, et il se cambre, gémissant d'une manière que je ne connaissais pas mais qui procure en moi de nouvelles sensations.

Je suis excité.

Terriblement excité.

Ca me fait mal, ça me tourne la tête. Je sens une chaleur ardente irradier mon corps de l'intérieur. Ca brûle. Ca me consume. _Bon sang, Naruto, que m'as-tu fait ?_

Je descend sur son torse, embrassant et goûtant chaque parcelle de sa peau et il s'agrippe à mon dos, glissant sensuellement sur ma colonne avant de s'agripper à mes fesses. D'un mouvement vif, il se saisit de l'élastique de mon boxer et me le retire.

Je continue mon exploration, titillant le sceau sur son nombril du bout de la langue. J'en suis les contours. Jamais avant ce jour, je n'avais contemplé ce symbole d'aussi prêt. C'est curieux. Les arabesques gravées sur la peau de Naruto me fascinent ; mes yeux restent paralysés par ce tourbillon rougeâtre tandis que ma langue en suit les contours. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai envie de le goûter. J'ai envie que Naruto m'appartienne, tout comme Kyuubi et lui ne font qu'un. _Naruto_.

Ses mains malaxent mes fesses avec fermeté. Le pincement produit me fait reprendre conscience de la réalité. Je descends alors encore un peu mon visage et me retrouve face à face avec une bosse déformant le boxer de mon ami. Je l'observe, fasciné. C'est la première fois que je vois une autre érection que la mienne, et vraiment, ça fait bizarre. Perplexe, je saisis le boxer sur ses hanches et le fait glisser. Son sexe tendu se rabaisse avec l'élastique avant d'être libéré de sa prison de tissu et de se dresser fièrement devant moi.

Je le regarde. Naruto relève ses jambes ; comme je suis descendu trop bas, il ne peut plus toucher que mon dos et mes épaules. Je l'entend gémir légèrement tandis que son corps tout entier est parcouru de frissons. Peut-être a-t-il repris ses esprits ? Peut-être se demande-t-il ce qu'on est en train de faire car il ne bouge plus, et je le sens tendu comme un arc, très certainement inquiet et empli d'appréhension.

En ce qui me concerne, je n'ai pas peur. Une foule de sentiments contradictoires s'est emparée de moi, mais il s'agit plus de curiosité, d'excitation, de désir et d'envie. L'appréhension n'a pas sa place dans ma tête ; de toute façon, je suis trop embrumé par le désir pour comprendre concrètement ce que je suis en train de faire. C'est comme si j'étais drogué, et que mes actes sont dictés non pas par ma raison mais par mon instinct.

_Bizarre_.

Mais terriblement exaltant.

Ma langue vient frôler son sexe et à ce contact, il se cambre aussitôt. Je recommence alors, remontant le long de son membre jusqu'au gland que je viens titiller du bout de la langue. Je l'entends qui gémit et ça m'encourage à continuer. Alors je réitère deux ou trois fois mes léchouilles avant de poser mes lèvres sur son gland rougi. Ma langue glisse sur la fente ; je lèche une ou deux gouttes de liquide séminal ; jamais je n'aurai pensé que ça avait un goût si bizarre.

Je me mets à suçoter son gland. C'est doux, électrique. Je sens son corps remuer de plaisir. Il gémit nerveusement, ne sachant sans doute pas comment gérer ce flot de sensations nouvelles.

Je l'avale en entier dans ma bouche.

_ Hmm… Sasuke….. !!!

Ma langue joue avec son pénis tandis que tout le reste de ma bouche le suce avec avidité. Naruto se cambre plus fort, et j'écarte machinalement un peu plus ses jambes pour continuer à le sucer avec plus d'aisance. Il essaie de me repousser. Je le sens qui tire mes cheveux.

_ Sasu… Sasuke !!!! Arrête, je…

Je le repousse à mon tour, trop concentré sur ce que je fais. Je le suce encore. Encore. Plus fort. Toujours plus loin. Je l'ai englouti dans son intégralité et j'étouffe moi-même à moitié avec ce gros machin dans la gorge. Mais je ne peux pas m'arrêter maintenant. _Non, pas maintenant_.

Et c'est alors que je sens Naruto se tendre tandis qu'il jouit dans ma bouche. Le sperme s'écoule directement au fond de ma gorge. Je ne l'ai pas senti venir ; j'étais trop occupé.

Je lâche son sexe, tousse, m'étouffe à moitié tout en me redressant sur mon séant. Merde. Ca passe pas. Je tousse encore, crache un peu de salive, mais je crois bien que j'ai tout avalé.

J'ai comme un haut-le-cœur.

Naruto se redresse, me tapote dans le dos et je reprends ma respiration doucement, encore un peu groggy. Mon blondinet en profite pour me pousser sur le lit et je me retrouve allongé sur le dos avant même que je ne reprenne complètement possession de mes esprits.

Il se débarrasse alors entièrement de mon boxer qui traînait encore sur mes cuisses et l'envoie valser plus loin. Malgré la surprise de son éjaculation, mon érection est toujours là, bien présente, et je le vois la détailler comme je l'ai fait précédemment avec la sienne. C'est que ça fait vraiment bizarre de se retrouver à poil dans un lit avec son meilleur ami.

_Vraiment bizarre_.

Pourtant, étrangement, je me sens bien. En confiance. Cette chaleur qui s'est instaurée entre nous est agréable. Déconcertante mais terriblement agréable.

_ Naruto…

Je murmure son prénom alors que ses yeux bleus se posent sur les miens. Je les vois chargés d'une tendresse nouvelle. Une tendresse qui n'est adressée qu'à moi, et à moi seul. Et ça, ça fait battre mon cœur comme un fou. Son regard brûlant, plein de sentiments est la plus éloquente des déclarations d'amour que j'ai jamais vue…

Et ça me consume entièrement.

Je fonds.

Il m'embrasse avec tendresse. Ce ne sont plus les baisers brutaux de tout à l'heure. Non, cette fois, c'est un baiser doux, brûlant, chargé de me transmettre toutes ces émotions qu'il ressent à l'instant même. Et j'y réponds avec la même douceur, enserrant son cou dans mes bras, glissant mes doigts dans ses cheveux hirsute.

_Naruto…_

Et c'est alors que je le sens remonter mes jambes. Il guide son sexe tendu entre mes fesses et là, une douleur sourde me fait lâcher un juron. Je me tends, grimaçant de souffrance. Naruto s'est glissé brutalement en moi, et j'ai l'impression terrible qu'on me déchire les entrailles. Mon sang pulse dans mes veines. Je me mords la lèvre pour ne pas hurler tant la souffrance est forte, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher.

_ Putaaain, ça fait mal, bordel !!!

Naruto essaie de me calmer en m'embrassant et me caressant les cheveux.

_ Je… je suis désolé, grimace-t-il.

J'ouvre les yeux, et je vois que lui aussi a mal. Il fronce les sourcils et se mordille la lèvre également. Merde, mais qu'est-ce qu'il a foutu, ce baka ?!!

_ Je… je pensais que c'était comme ça…, me dit-il bêtement. Mais euh… Sasuke, ça va ?

Il est inquiet. J'ai sûrement dû blêmir comme un dingue en sentant ce corps étranger s'insérer en moi aussi violemment. Je sens les parois de mon anus qui pulsent, désirant plus que tout rejeter cette intrusion violente de leur antre. Merde. C'est que ça déchire vraiment…

J'essaie de me calmer, contrôler la douleur et reprendre mon souffle. J'entends Naruto qui se répand en excuses, mais ça m'énerve plus qu'autre chose alors d'un seul coup, je saisis sa nuque et l'embrasse à pleine bouche pour le faire taire. Il semble se calmer à ce baiser, et pour le coup, ça m'apaise moi aussi. Sa présence en moi se fait moins douloureuse ; elle devient supportable peu à peu.

Je caresse son dos et lui fait signe de bouger.

Il commence doucement. Très lentement, il se retire un peu, puis entre à nouveau. Je m'agrippe à son cou, tentant de rester calme sous le flot de sensations étranges que cela me procure. C'est à la fois douloureux, mais aussi agréable. C'est bizarre. Vraiment bizarre.

Naruto continue ses mouvements de hanches et petit à petit, la douleur est remplacée par le plaisir. Je me sens un peu honteux, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser quelques gémissements se glisser entre mes lèvres. Il faut croire que ça l'encourage, car il continue ses mouvements, accélérant un peu plus à chaque nouveau coup de boutoir.

Je relève mes jambes un peu plus et il cale mes pieds sur ses épaules. Je me sens un peu trop exposé comme ça, ça me gêne un peu de me retrouver dans ce genre de position pas très flatteuse, mais j'essaie d'occulter cette pensée, sachant très bien que Naruto a dû voir pire que ça quand j'étais dans le coma.

Je rougis malgré moi et c'est alors que je me sens décoller, lorsque son sexe vient toucher un endroit particulier en moi. Je crie. Ça a été trop surprenant pour que je retienne ce petit cri. Merde, mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'a fait, là ?

Je m'agrippe à lui et il recommence, visant encore cet endroit si particulier qui me fait voir des étoiles à chaque fois qu'il le touche.

Je ne retiens plus mes cris de plaisir.

Il accélère.

Je le supplie de le faire.

Je perds toute notion de la réalité. Je ne sens plus rien si ce n'est ce point précis de mon anatomie. Mon corps devient de plus en plus brûlant à mesure que Naruto accélère, s'enfonçant de plus en plus en moi. Je lui hurle des « encore » sans que ma raison n'ait quoi que ce soit à ajouter. Merde. Je deviens fou !

Complètement fou.

Ça me brûle.

Ma tête me brûle.

Je ne vois plus rien.

Sensations… des milliers de sensations. _Encore ! Encore ! ENCORE !!!_

Je hurle et d'un coup, c'est l'explosion.

Je m'effondre et, tandis que mon corps pulse sous la violence de l'orgasme, c'est le noir total autour de moi.

Une caresse sur les cheveux.

Un sentiment de béatitude.

Je suis bien. Je me sens bien.

Autour de moi, il fait bon ; chaud, doux. Je me sens en paix avec moi-même. C'est un sentiment que je n'ai pas connu depuis tout petit… _si longtemps_.

Mes paupières se relèvent lentement et je tombe sur tes yeux clairs. Si clairs que j'ai l'impression qu'il s'agit du ciel bleu de mon enfance, à l'époque où je n'étais qu'un enfant rêvant de devenir aussi fort que son frère. À l'époque, le ciel était souvent aussi clair au-dessus des ruelles de Konoha… Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier.

_ Naruto… ?

Tu me souris tendrement et malgré moi, je réponds à ton sourire. L'espace d'un instant, je me demande comment tu es arrivé à un tel miracle. Non seulement tu as sauvé mon corps de la mort, mais tu as également sauvé mon âme, Naruto. Est-ce que tu te doutes au moins une seule seconde du bien que tu fais autour de toi ? Du bien que tu m'as fait ?

_ Bonjour, Sasuke…

Tu te penches sur moi et déposes un baiser sur mon front. J'aime ça. J'aime le contact de tes lèvres sur ma peau, j'aime tes attentions envers moi. J'aime tes doigts qui se glissent dans ma chevelure aile de corbeau. J'aime aussi ton sourire si franc, tes grands yeux si clairs.

_Je t'aime, Naruto_.

Tout simplement.

C'est alors qu'un bruit qui cogne au-dessus de nous nous fait sursauter. Aussitôt, on lève les yeux vers la lucarne. C'est un oiseau. Un oiseau ninja apparemment, car il porte autour du cou un bandeau frontal.

Naruto se lève sur le lit et ouvre la fenêtre. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'admirer son corps lorsqu'il se redresse, entièrement nu, sur le matelas. Il est occupé à faire rentrer l'animal, alors forcément, il ne voit pas mes yeux qui détaillent ses fesses, ses jambes, son torse musclé… Tout de suite, je repense à nos étreintes de la veille et…

_ Sasuke !!!, s'écrie alors mon baka blond en redescendant à mon niveau. L'oiseau le suit, et s'installe sur le rebord du lit. Je m'aperçois tout juste qu'il a une cartouche à la patte. Un petit rouleau que Naruto a aussitôt attrapé.

Je me redresse pendant qu'il le déroule et grimace de douleur en m'asseyant. Merde, j'ai super mal au cul… Je grimace. Je me promets intérieurement que la prochaine fois, c'est lui qui y a droit ! Quand je pense que j'ai été doux avec lui, lui ne m'a pas épargné !!

_ Sasuke ! sourit-il. C'est un message de Kakashi-sensei !

Je lève un sourcil interrogatif.

_ Tsunade Baa-chan est sortie de son coma et a réintégré son poste de Hokage. Il dit que… qu'on peut revenir ! _Tous les deux _!

Je fronce les sourcils.

_ Pourquoi est-ce que je retournerai là-bas ? Je suis un nukenin depuis bien trop longtemps. Je n'ai rien à faire à Konoha.

Il semble attristé par mes propos.

Je le regarde discrètement et observe son regard dépité. Merde. C'est vrai qu'il aime cette foutue ville, _lui_. Moi j'y ai beaucoup trop de mauvais souvenirs ; je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'y retourner. D'un autre côté, je ne veux pas non plus me séparer de Naruto.

D'un seul coup, je me sens impuissant. Malgré moi, je jette un regard noir à l'oiseau ninja qui se contente de m'ignorer. Sale piaf. Si j'avais su qu'à cause de toi je devrais remettre en cause ma vie toute neuve, je t'aurais jamais laissé entrer dans cette chambre !

Naruto se rassoit près de moi.

_ Mais Sasuke… Tu as oublié que tu as décidé d'oublier cette vie-_là_ ? Si tu veux vraiment renoncer à ton nom et à ton clan, ne crois-tu pas qu'il serait temps d'affronter tes vieux démons et de l'annoncer toi-même à l'Hokage ?

Je grimace légèrement. Il m'énerve quand il oublie d'être bête.

_ Tu veux que je dise à Godaime que je ne suis plus Sasuke Uchiha mais Sasuke Uchimaki, c'est ça ?

Il me sourit de toutes ses dents, en hochant la tête.

Je soupire. Décidément, on le changera jamais celui-là !

_ Admettons que j'accepte, reprends-je. On fait quoi _après _?

_ Eh bien, tu viens habiter chez moi, je deviens Hokage et toi le chef des ANBU.

Là, je ne peux m'empêcher de rire un bon coup. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces conneries encore ?!!

_ Eeehh !!! Te moque pas de moi, Sasuke !!! Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de si drôle là-dedans !!

_ J'en reviens juste pas que t'aies encore envie de devenir Hokage ! Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, tu comptes encore diriger Konoha ?

Il acquiesce fermement.

_ Bien sûr ! me dit-il. Je veux continuer de suivre mon nindô. Et mon nindô, tu verras, sera très différent de tout ce que le monde ninja a pu connaître jusqu'à présent. Je te jure, Sasuke, que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que le sang cesse de couler inutilement. Pour qu'il n'y ait plus de mensonges, de trahisons et de manipulations entre les shinobi. Je ne veux plus que les innocents souffrent, tu comprends ?

Oh que oui, que je comprends. Ses paroles sont douces, rêveuses. Je sais que Naruto est capable de beaucoup de choses, mais là, je reste persuadé que tout ça n'est qu'une vaste utopie. _Un rêve_.

_ Alors, tu acceptes de m'aider dans mon entreprise, Sasuke ?

Je hausse les épaules, nonchalamment.

_ Je peux toujours _tenter_ un retour à Konoha. Mais n'oublie pas ta promesse, baka. Si je quitte ce foutu village, tu devras me suivre, d'accord ?

_ Ok !

Il a l'air trop content pour refuser, je devrais en profiter.

_ Ah, et, j'oubliais une chose ! reprends-je.

_ Quoi ?

_ Quitte à vivre ensemble, je préfèrerai qu'on se trouve un appart à nous, qui ne soit ni le tien, ni le mien. Et ce n'est pas négociable.

Une fois de plus, il me balance son grand sourire dentifrice avant de me sauter dessus comme une brute. Trop surpris pour réagir, je le laisse faire lorsqu'il fond ses lèvres sur les miennes.

Et je l'embrasse à mon tour, trop heureux de lui faire plaisir.

Trop heureux d'avoir une seconde chance.

Oh, je sais, la vie ne sera sûrement pas facile et je devrais affronter bien des choses en me retrouvant à nouveau à Konoha. Mais pour toi, Naruto, je garderai courage. Je resterai près de toi et je te soutiendrai autant qu'il le faudra, tout comme toi, tu m'as soutenu, même lorsque tous étaient contre moi.

Je veux y croire.

Oui, j'y crois.

Je l'embrasse encore et, dans un mouvement vif et leste, j'inverse nos positions. Me retrouvant au-dessus de lui, je lui jette un sourire plein de promesses avant de m'attaquer à son cou.

Aujourd'hui, je ne serais pas le seul à avoir du mal à marcher.

* * *

_Bon, fin ouverte, je vous laisse imaginer ce que vous voulez pour la suite. Perso, je me suis amusée à imaginer beaucoup de choses, comme leur retour à Konoha, la confrontation avec Tsunade etc, mais ma fic s'arrête bel et bien là. J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu, malgré sa longueur. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit comm, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça encourage à faire mieux pour la prochaine fois. Enfin, vous savez de quoi je parle ;)_

_Kiss_

**_Lady B._**


End file.
